Archive of Stray Thoughts
by Aya Diefair
Summary: A collection of 1-shots I didn't want to be stand-alone's (i.e. pretty much everything I write). 750-2000WC - Rated K-T. - Mixed pairings/characters/situations. Summaries/genres/ratings/pairings listed accordingly. Table of Contents Included! Thanks for reading.
1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:** The following is a Table of Contents for the 1-shots between 750-2,000 words to be posted here. I do not care if this isn't allowed, consider it a courtesy to help you find what you want to read in here, Reader. I will update it as things are posted.

If some stories appear familiar to you in this collection, it is because that particular 1-shot is a part of a bigger project I am working on and has been modified enough to read as a stand-alone, but are then reconstructed to fit where it belongs within a Multi-Chapter or Series somewhere else.

Consider everything in here canon-divergent and AU, as that is what fanfiction is. This means that nearly everything written here is not canon compliant. I only really consider the books and the Fantastic Beasts series true canon. Pottermore and Cursed Child information is used occasionally but is considered apocrypha only and not officially canon. A lot of my personal headcanons are also used and applied regularly.

I try my best to have representation in my stories and portray them as appropriately and respectfully as I am capable of. This may include characters with autism, varying sexualities and romance preferences, ethnicities, people of color, and varying religions and cultures.

There will be stories portraying unhealthy, dangerous or hostile situations, relationships, and practices. I write these because Fanfiction is a form of therapy to me, and I process a lot of my own tragedies and experiences within my writing, albeit exaggerated. This does not mean I condone the behavior/actions within these stories, but I also have no intention of excusing them, either. I will tag everything with appropriate warnings, however, I will not tag for relationship or sexuality types. If that upsets you, then go elsewhere. Please use your own discretion when reading. You know your own limits, likes, dislikes, and triggers.

I will use the forward-slash (/) to indicate partnerships, and an ampersand (&) to indicate platonic or enemy-based relationships.

All word counts are from Google Docs and excludes the Author's Notes. Originally written dates are an estimation based on the creation of the Google document it was allegedly written in and, to the best of my knowledge, was when that story was originally created.

— - Aya Diefair

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Table of Contents

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Someone Like You - Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini -** Rated T** \- Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Sometimes love is just not meant to be. - — Post-Hogwarts

**Warning Tag**: Cheating/Breakup

**Word Count:** 957

**Author's Note:** This is _not_ a healthy relationship! I do not condone this type of behavior, the situation, or how it is handled by any means. I wrote it because Fanfiction is a form of therapy to me, and I process a lot of my own tragedies within it. Please use your own discretion when reading.

**Originally Written:** September 2017

* * *

**Chapter 3: **A Tempting End - Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - **Rated T** \- Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Summary: **After a temporary—but needed—separation, Hermione decides to reconcile with Ron; but under some vital conditions. - — Post-Epilogue. Collaboration (See Profile/Author's Note).

**Warning Tag:** Implied/Referenced Spousal Verbal/Emotional Abuse

**Word Count:** 1,110

**Originally Written: **November 2017

**Author's Note:** This story coincides with 4 other stories written in a competition I was in. All can be read as stand-alone 1-shots, but compiled together, tells an entire 5-chaptered story. You can see the other chapters listed on my profile page.

_A Tempting_ series deals with emotional and verbal abuse and (mostly) the proper/not proper way on how to handle it as appropriately as one could should both parties be willing to correct their mistakes and behaviors and learn from them. It mostly deals with a common marital problem—a lack of communication and balance of responsibilities.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Kneazles, Riddles, & Girls Oh My! - Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger - **Rated T** \- Humor, Drama

**Summary: **When a chase breaks out between cat and rat, their owners will say anything to protect their pets. - — Ravenclaw!Hermione; 1991/1992 School Year (Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone)

**Warning Tag: **Canon-Typical Arguing

**Word Count:** 1,784

**Author's NotWord** Count: e: This story is based on if Hermione went into Ravenclaw, had Crookshanks, and never befriended Harry or Ron in first year (or at least not in the timeframe that this story was set). Crookshanks and Scabbers still had their aggressive encounters, just earlier.

**Originally Written:** August 2018

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The Exercise in Flying - Romilda Vane & Katie Bell - **Rated K** \- Humor, Friendship

**Summary: **Katie Bell tries to teach Romilda Vane how to fly on a broom for reasons beyond her.

**Warning Tag:** N/A

**Word Count: **1,231

**Originally Written: **March 2018

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Songbirds - Luna Lovegood & Astoria Greengrass - **Rated K** \- Friendship

**Summary:** Even during the darkest of times friendships can be made. - — 1997/1998 School Year (Deathly Hallows).

**Warning Tag:** N/A

**Word Count:** 854

**Originally Written:** May 2018

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Craving - Ginny Weasley - **Rated T **\- General

**Summary: **After the incident in the Chamber of Secret, Ginny felt like a part of herself was lost. It turns out she really enjoyed the power Tom had provided her and did whatever it took to feel that way again. Dark!Ginny

**Warning Tag:** Mentions of possession, Implied disobedience and physical aggression.

**Word Count:** 786

**Originally Written: **January 2020

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Blossoms of Bluebells - Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood - **Rated K+ **\- Romance

**Summary: **Unlikely things can come from those who are not confident in themselves, but the end results can create the best of memories. 1994/1995 School Year.

**Dedication: **Magi Silverwolf

**Warning Tag: **Implied/Referenced Bullying

**Word Count:** 1,152

**Originally Written: **February 2018

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Secret Garden - Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood - **Rated K **\- Adventure

**Summary: **Luna and Astoria bond over a meteor shower and find themselves blessed to see the secret garden of the gods.

**Warning Tag:** N/A

**Word Count:** 1,078

**Originally Written:** April 2020

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Alleyways and Filthy Mongrels - James Potter, Sirius Black - **Rated K **\- General

**Summary: **It was a simple recon mission. What could possibly go wrong?

**Warning Tag: **N/A

**Word Count: **1,743

**Originally Written: **May 2020

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Golden Moment - Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott/Harry Potter - **Rated K** \- General

**Summary: **Hell Week is no joke, and forgetfulness is always forgiven during a private moment together.

**Warning Tag: **N/A

**Word Count: **772

**Originally Written: **July 2020

* * *

**Chapter 12:** The Last Enemy - Harry Potter - **Rated T **\- General

**Summary: **Harry's true destiny was awoken, and it granted him the ability to finally say he has had enough. MoD!Harry 1995/1996 School Year

Warning Tag: Major Character Death (they get better for a while); Referenced Agonizing Torture

**Word Count: **1,896

**Originally Written:** May 2019

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Smoke on a Silken Moon - Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini - **Rated T **\- General, Family

**Summary: **Suffering alone is damaging in the wake of loss, but the unexpected will always be willing to pull you from its dark waters. 1996/1997 School Year. Alternate Universe.

**Warning Tag: **Major Offscreen Character Death, Mourning, Gentle Affection

**Word Count: **1,583

**Originally Written: **February 2018

* * *

**Chapter 14: **The Mark of a Reaper - Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones - **Rated T** \- General

**Summary: **Where there are soul marks, there are always the rarer, but dreaded, reaper marks to counter them.

**Warning Tag: **Major Character Death

**Word Count: **936

**Originally Written: **September 2018

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Mending Memories - Molly Weasley - **Rated K **\- Family, General

**Summary: **Molly was tasked to find some presentable dress robes for her children. Holding onto a few memories happened to payoff after all.

**Warning Tag: **N/A

**Word Count:** 1,508

**Originally Written: **September 2018

* * *

**Chapter 16: **A Smoking Gun - Mrs. Zabini - **Rated T **\- Drama

**Summary: **Claudia Zabini has been through reading of wills many times, some were more emotional than others, but this… this was nothing new, unfortunately.

**Warning Tag:** References Domestic Abuse; Violence; Reading of a Will

**Word Count:** 1,684

**Originally Written: **September 2018

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Unexpected Encounter - Luna Lovegood, George Weasley, OC - **Rated K+ **\- General

**Summary: **Luna encounters a girl who's blood just awakened a rare sort of magic and offers her help.

**Warning Tag: **N/A

**Word Count:** 1,440

**Originally Written: **October 2018

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Let Them Burn - Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini - **Rated K **\- Family, General

**Summary: **Blaise had plans for a charity event, but needed some help

**Warning Tag: **N/A

**Word Count: **947

**Originally Written: **March 2019

* * *

**Chapter 19: **To See is To Hear - Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Scorpius Malfoy ‐ **Rated K** \- Family

**Summary: **When Scorpius receives his letter to Beauxbaton, Draco has second thoughts on having his son attend a formal school.

**Warning Tag: **N/A

**Word Count: **1,930

**Originally Written: **August 2020

* * *

**Chapter 20: **Make or Break - Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy - **Rated K **\- General

**Summary: **Astoria hated secrets, and she especially hated that she kept one of her family's biggest secrets from someone she really cares for. It was time to change that.

**Warning Tag: **References Chronic/Terminal Illness

**Word Count: **1,637

**Originally Written: **September 2020


	2. Someone Like You

**Author's Note:** This is **not** a healthy relationship! I **do not condone** this type of behavior, the situation, or how it is handled by any means. I wrote it because Fanfiction is a form of therapy to me, so I process a lot of my own tragedies within and through it. Please use your own discretion when reading. Only you know your own limits and triggers.

* * *

**Summary:** Sometimes love is just not meant to be. - — Post-Hogwarts

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** **Tag:** Cheating/Breakup

* * *

**Someone Like You**

Autumn leaves fluttered through the air around Draco Malfoy out in the Spanish countryside. Off in the distance, a small wedding took place. He watched as the happy couple exchanged vows and sealed their fate with a kiss. The blond felt a pang in his chest at the sight.

Even from afar he could see Blaise Zabini dressed in a sharp black suit that contrasted well with his dark brown skin and stark-white tie. His bride, who glowed in white and sun-kissed skin beside him, was led down the aisle as family and friends clapped and threw pale orange petals above their heads. As the guests started to disperse, following the couple down the aisle, Draco could not help but take a few steps closer in hopes to catch his eye.

It worked.

Appearing like an ink stain in a harvest-themed painting, Blaise eyed the man in the distance and let out a steady breath in recognizing the uninvited guest. Placing a kiss on the dusty pink cheek of the new Mrs. Zabini, he whispered quietly in Spanish.

"Give me a minute?"

The witch looked in the direction of Draco for only a moment, nodding an agreement before they parted ways. Blaise watched as she met up with her family and gave a quick explanation before they made way to the nearby barn where the reception was to be held.

Approaching the blond, he raised a dark brow when Draco turned to walk away. The brief head jerk quietly asked for him to follow. Only when the pair found themselves on the other side of the small hill, out of the line of sight to curious eyes, did Draco turn to address the newlywed.

"Congratulations to you and yours," he offered, grey eyes resting on Blaise.

"Thank you."

The cool breeze billowed between the two wizards. Before the silence became awkward, the blond spoke while getting comfortable on the soft, sloped, grassy earth.

"Sit with me?"

Blaise huffed, making a notion to check his watch. "Look, I don't have much time—"

"Just for a moment," Draco all but begged.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise obliged. Folding dark fingers together to rest over his knees, he avoided the burning grey eyes that stared at him. He instead focused on the scenery in front of him. Slow, fluffy clouds lazily drifted across the evening sky, cascading the yellowing strings of grass into an orange glow.

"You were never going to tell me, were you?" the blood scolded.

"It didn't seem relevant."

Draco scoffed, offended.

"I wasn't expecting to have you wander over here like some lost puppy," Blaise continued. "This was supposed to remain—"

"A secret?"

Draco picked up a beautiful red leaf from the grass, twirling it by the stem and releasing it. The bright red leaf flapped around the pair like a butterfly, landing delicately on the shoulder of the newlywed.

"Who is supposed to be the secret?"

Blaise caught a pale hand in his own, pulling it to his lips where he brushed a kiss over Draco's knuckles. A thumb drew light patterns on the blond's palm. The movement of his arm caused the leaf to fall.

"Please understand. You'd have done the same," Blaise attempted to explain with as few words as possible. "It's custom."

Saddened grey eyes continued to bore into him. It was a rare sight to see such raw emotion from a Malfoy that an ache formed in Blaise's chest. Draco pulled his hand away, the tingle where it was kissed dissipated.

"So this is it, then?" he asked, hurt in his voice. "You live up to our pureblood standards while I become nothing but an old friend to you."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"But you'll be staying here in Spain with her. I'll be back in Britain."

"I'll be in Britain regularly on business, we can—"

The look in Draco's eyes changed from hurt to indifferent, reading the dark eyes that looked back. Blaise was never intending to reveal his marriage to the Spanish girl to him, instead, he was going to continue on with both relationships like it was second nature while neither of them were none the wiser. It was clear he did not stop to think about the feelings of either involved if this secret was discovered. Luckily Draco unveiled it before it was too late.

"Do you love her?" A simple question that would tilt the scales.

"Draco…"

"Do you?"

After a long second, Blaise breathed, "Yes."

Draco stood up then, dusting off his trousers. "Then this is it, then."

He took a couple of steps forward before being stopped by Blaise grabbing his arm. "We can make this work."

The blond shook his head. "It will be unfair to her… and to me, to continue with this. Whatever this was."

Blaise pulled Draco into him; placing a gentle kiss on those soft, thin lips. Despite his best efforts to resist, grey eyes closed and savored the bittersweet moment. A dark hand cradled a pale, pointed chin, deepening the kiss. It yearned for forgiveness, to apologize, to remember. Draco pulled away after several blissful seconds, allowing Blaise to see the fading hope in his eyes; the warmth from the kiss cooled.

"Please stay, Draco." Pleading.

A shake of a blond head closed the conversation. "Nevermind I'll ever find someone like you again."

Draco stepped back, tearing their hands apart. Silver eyes glistened as a silent wish to not be forgotten before he disapparated with the wind. Leaves on the ground were disturbed, kicked up by magic of disapparation. One bright red leaf landed on the sleek black-suited shoulder of the outstretched arm reaching for the lover he never had a chance to be free with.

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Competition**

**Word Count: **957

**Inspired by: **_Someone Like You _by Adele

**Originally Written:** September 2017


	3. A Tempting End

**Author's Note: **This story coincides with 4 other stories written in a competition I was in. All can be read as stand-alone 1-shots, but compiled together, tells an entire 5-chaptered story. You can see the other chapters linked on my profile page.

_A Tempting_ series deals with emotional and verbal abuse and (mostly) the proper/not proper way on how to handle it as appropriately as one could should both parties be willing to correct their mistakes and behaviors and learn from them. It mostly deals with a common marital problem—lack of communication and balance of responsibilities.

**Warning: **Implied/Referenced Spousal Verbal/Emotional Abuse.

* * *

If read in order, all the 1-shots tells a bigger story. Links can be found on my profile.

**Chapter 1: **_A Tempting Lie_ By Magi Silverwolf

**Chapter 2:** _A Tempting Offer_ By Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns

**Chapter 3:** _A Tempting Stay_ By VanillaAsh

**Chapter 4:** _A Tempting Pain_ By spittingllama7856

* * *

**Summary: **After a temporary—but needed—separation, Hermione decides to reconcile with Ron; but under some vital conditions. Post-Epilogue.

**Rated T:** Language

**Genre: **Family, Drama

* * *

**A Tempting End**

Dusk blanketed the small wizard community in the fading sunset glow. Hidden under Harry Potter's invisibility cloak, Hermione Granger peered through the window of her own home. Her husband paced across the living room, arms flailing on occasion when his voice raised as he spoke.

No one else seemed to be present, yet he continued to march around the room talking. The ginger paused in front of the fireplace, picking up one of the framed photos from it that had a small note wedged in the corner from what she could see. The flutter of leaves in the wind caught on invisible stray threads of the cloak, and the witch discreetly shrugged them off.

Carrying the family photo over to the couch, not taking his eyes off it, Ron Weasley collapsed onto the sofa. He appeared to be crying now and wiped his face with the back of his hand when Harry emerged from the kitchen. He held two beverages served in mugs; the steamy wisps emitting from them had Hermione assume it was tea. The bespectacled wizard placed both on the coffee table to sit beside his best friend, placing a comforting arm around Ron's shoulders.

Just over a week had passed since she disappeared with the kids, leaving only that note Ron now held in his hand behind. The evidence of the time lapsed sat on the windowsill where a few plants begun to droop and wilt from neglect. Somehow the witch didn't believe Harry's letters about Ron being this tore up about it, but witnessing the distress in person sent a sharp pang through her chest. Hermione needed to see, to know, that he really did care about his family, about her, and doing what she did had made that happen.

It was time to mend the damage that had been done.

Pulling an envelope from her pocket, Hermione brushed her fingers over her cursive that simply said _Ron_ on the outside. An address, a date with a time, and four simple words were inscribed within:

_We need to talk._

Quietly moving up the steps, her feet crushed the fallen leaves that rested there. Opening the letter drop, Hermione carefully pushed the parchment through it. The soft sound of it hitting the floor satisfied her enough to close the flap. Pulling her tan overcoat tighter around herself and fiddling with the cloak, she stepped back down the stairs. Giving her home another backward glance, Hermione proceeded to walk down the pavement. Looking back, she made sure she was far enough away from the house so the sound of her Disapparating wasn't heard.

**.oOo.**

Ron sat anxiously in the Muggle diner booth that Hermione said to meet her at. He looked to the door every time he heard the chime that signaled someone entered, hoping that each customer was his wife coming in. She was already five minutes late. It was unlike her to be late for anything. This worried him, and in the very back of his mind, he even thought it was just a cruel joke she was playing.

The chime was heard again, and it was still not her. The waitress came up to his table for a third time.

"You ordering anything?"

"More water, please?"

He could tell that she was getting irritated with him, watching her as she walked off with a huff. Ron was almost ready to get up and leave when that daunting chime was heard again. This time he didn't look up. Only when someone approached the table and sat down across from him did he have the courage to meet those familiar honey brown eyes.

"You came," he said with a sigh of relief.

Hermione observed Ron's glassy eyes and the strength it took for him to not break down at the sight of her. Keeping her own composure, she exhaled a steady breath of her own. The waitress arrived with a second glass of water and menu.

"I'll have an oolong tea and an order of honey teacakes, please." She handed the menu back before straightening her posture.

The witch settled her gaze back on her husband.

"Hermione, I—" Ron paused, swallowing hard, "I'm so bloody sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out the way I did, said the things I said. I am a right git for… for everything."

He trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He really was trying to keep it together, but was slowly bursting at the seams. Before he could continue, Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"I accept your apology," she replied; her throat dry.

His look of relief had her feeling more at ease with her choice of words, but Ron was not out of the woods yet. Forgiveness had to be earned, and that was going to be a long road ahead of them. Her tea and cakes came in that moment, but they were quickly alone again. Taking a sip, it relieved her parched throat.

"Thank Merlin," he uttered, wiping at his forehead, "Hermione… I never wanted to hurt you like that. I truly thought that you can—"

She stopped him again with the raise of her hand, and Ron halted the next wave of apologies he had lined up.

"However," she said, "in order for us to really fix this, fix our family, we _will_ be attending counseling. This is not negotiable. Do you agree?"

This was what would make or break them. Hermione needed to know if he was willing to be in it for the long haul, for their sake, for their children's sake. This important meeting between them was the last essential key that would seal their fates, no matter which way the pendulum swung.

The witch continued before Ron had a chance to fully respond. "I want you to really think about it before just saying _'Yes.'_ Understand? So take your time."

Hoping that the stern tone she used told him without words it was his last chance. The life that sparked in Ron's eyes gave her hope that he was going to make the right decision and mean it. She was apprehensive on if he was going to be willing to accept the positive change that was needed, to acknowledge his flaws, and to take those crucial steps to keep them from ruling his emotions. It was essential in order for them to properly heal.

"Thank you, Hermione." Ron reached for her hand across the table and gently grasped it. Hermione gave his hand a light squeeze to reassure him.

"Could I… Could I see our children… please?"

A smile twitched at her lips, "Of course."

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**The Houses Competition**

**Word Count: **1,110

**Originally Written:** November 2017


	4. Kneazles, Riddles, and Girls, Oh My!

**Author's Note: **This story is based on if Hermione went into Ravenclaw, had Crookshanks, and never befriended Harry or Ron in first year (or at least not in the timeframe that this story was set). Crookshanks and Scabbers still had their aggressive encounters, just earlier.

* * *

**Summary: **When a chase breaks out between cat and rat, their owners will say anything to protect their pets. - — 1991/1992 School Year (Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone)

**Rated T:** Language

**Genre: **Humor, Drama

* * *

**Kneazles, Riddles, and Girls, Oh My!**

Curfew was creeping up on the students who had yet to return to their dormitories. Some were finishing assignments in the quiet nooks of the library, others consulted teachers with questions, and a few slinked about the castle to find the next best hookup spot that wasn't a cramped broom closet.

Ron Weasley did none of these things. Instead he ran about the castle chasing after a fluffy orange cat that had suddenly appeared during the beginning of the school year. That vile creature stalked after his pet rat, Scabbers, tirelessly and he was sick of it.

He was surprised the cat hadn't given the old rat a heart attack yet given the constant harassment he was enduring. Ron has had to rescue him from several near-death situations already and term only started a month ago. He needed to find the cat's owner and give that person a few choice words over the entire predicament.

Losing sight of the bushy-tailed terror, Ron took in his surroundings to see where he had wound up. His breathing was labored and a stitch was forming in his side from the mad chase. He was near the end of a long hall that dead-ended with a tight, winding staircase. Knowing he'd see the two animals run back in the other direction had they done so, so he instead quietly crept toward the staircase, wand firmly in hand, as he hoped to corner the two under the stairway.

"Scabbers?" Ron whispered into the shadows.

A strange silence settled in the space, but then a sudden burst of squeaks and hisses erupted from the darkness. In a blur, Ron saw the rat and cat bound up the stairs, and he breathlessly went after them.

There were a couple of Ravenclaws talking about an assignment as they ascended to the top of the stairs, their voices echoed down the turret where their Common Room resided. Ron could barely see up through the wrought-iron steps to see them. Scabbers and the cat carelessly ran underfoot of the two students the second the door opened and Ron swore under his breath.

"Ah! It's that blasted half-breed again," one of the Ravenclaws complained while disappearing behind the large door.

Ron tried picking up the pace in an attempt to get in before the door closed, but it was too late. He slammed his body against it in frustration when he realized there was no handle to open it.

"Hey! I need in! My pet is in there!" he shouted, his cries echoing down through the Ravenclaw Tower.

An eagle knocker that was perched in the center of the door came to life. Its bronze eyes seemed to glint at the ginger, scrutinizing his appearance as if it knew he was no Ravenclaw. Ron squinted up at it, wondering if it controlled the door.

"Could you let me in?" he asked.

"I have a mouth but cannot eat. I have a bed but do not sleep. I have a bank but no currency it keeps. What am I?" The eagle went still as soon as it finished and waited for a response.

"Huh? I need to get my rat back before it becomes that stupid feline's dinner!" Ron was starting to become agitated.

The eagle shook its head. "That's incorrect.

"I have a mouth but cannot eat. I have a bed but do not sleep. I have a bank but no currency it keeps. What am I?"

The knocker repeated, going still once more. Ron released a very annoyed huff, throwing his arms up in defeat.

Crouching down next to the door, Ron ran his hands through his hair. He was clearly distressed, unsure about the fate of Scabbers at this point. He could only wait and hope another Ravenclaw would show up to let him in soon.

It felt like hours before someone made the trek up the spiral stairway. A girl Ron remembered had a twin in his House reached the top to observe the crumpled-up Gryffindor beside the door.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

Ron looked up to meet the Ravenclaw's suspicious gaze. Getting to his feet with relief, he brushed off his trousers.

"Thank Merlin! I need in your common room! My pet rat ran in there before I could get to him. Can you help?" He spoke very quickly, needing to stress the urgency of his situation.

She listened in silence to his plea for being there. She gave him a half-raised brow when he finished. "I would be upset too if I lost my pet."

"I didn't lose him. He—" Ron was interrupted by the eagle knocker.

"I have a mouth but cannot eat. I have a bed but do not sleep. I have a bank but no currency it keeps. What am I?"

"Why does it keep saying that?" he demanded, annoyed at hearing the riddle for a third time.

"It's a riddle. We are only permitted to enter if we answer it correctly. It's our version of your Gryffindor passwords." She looked to the eagle and asked for it to repeat itself.

Ron watched completely befuddled as the girl thought a moment before her eyes lit up, providing the answer forming on her tongue.

"A river," she answered.

The eagle nodded once before taking its original pose and the door swung open, revealing Ravenclaw's elegant common room.

"Thank you!" Ron said in haste before bolting through the door, leaving the strange girl behind.

He scanned the common area of Ravenclaw Tower for any signs of that bushy ginger tail to no avail. The place was virtually deserted aside from the raven-haired girl who now stood beside him.

"If I were a rat, I'd hide in the nooks and crannies by the bookshelf." She pointed in the direction where an oversized bookshelf rested perfectly against the curved wall.

"I am off to bed now. Good luck in your search." The girl vanished up a flight of stairs, leaving Ron alone.

He quickly set to searching. From looking under the furniture and end tables, to behind some desks and in drawers. Despite all this, Ron found no signs of either creature in the room. Judging from how dark it was outside already—the large curved windows reflected this—he was breaking curfew at this point and was going to be in some serious trouble if he was caught.

The thought of his pet rat not making it through the night made him sick to his stomach. He didn't care what the punishment would be as long as he could save Scabbers. Pulling a thin piece of rope from his pocket, Ron tied some Swiss cheese he saved from supper for Scabbers to the end as bait and tossed it as far back as he could under the large bookshelf.

"Scabbers? Are you under there?"

Ravenclaw Tower was soon shrouded in darkness, the rays of moonlight now hid behind puffy clouds. It made it difficult for him to see much of anything anymore. The eerie quiet was unnerving, causing the ginger to think that his rat may have taken refuge in the dorms. The little critter did like hiding under the bed in the Burrow and in Gryffindor Tower. However, sneaking into the rooms would be a bit creepy and a one way ticket to being caught by a Prefect or Head of House. After several long seconds, Ron pulled the rope from underneath the bookshelf with no luck. He got to his feet when he heard a ruckus from the stairs nearby.

"Scabb—"

The rat suddenly leapt from the steps nearby and right for Ron. Landing in his hair, Scabbers frantically scurried onto his owner's shoulders and wedged his frail body into the collar of Ron's shirt. The orange feline was not far behind, and before Ron could comprehend what was going on, the cat jumped him. He stumbled back and toppled over an armchair while fighting the wretched beast off him.

"Gerroff, you pile of mangey fluff!" he struggled through the hisses and claws striking at him.

"What are you doing here? Why are you attacking my cat?" a haughty voice called from the stairwell.

The girl quickly pulled the cat off Ron, cuddling the creature in her arms. "Are you alright, Crookshanks?"

"Me attacking _it?"_ Ron snapped, pushing himself off the armchair.

He rubbed the back of his hand on his robes where a fresh scratch started to welt. "That _thing_ jumped me and nearly killed my rat!" he jabbed a finger at Crookshanks.

Scabbers squeaked in terror, burrowing deeper into Ron's shirt. He cringed at the scratches on his neck and shoulder, but was glad to have his pet back safe and seemingly unscathed with him.

"Why was your rat even up here? You're a pretty irresponsible pet owner allowing it to wander so far from your dorm," she scolded, clutching the growling ball of ginger closer.

Ron was quickly growing irritated with this bushy-haired witch, especially with how dismissive she was being with the incident between their pets.

"_I'm_ irresponsible? It's _your_ stupid cat's fault! You need to contain that vile thing and keep it out of _my_ dorm! It chases my rat all over the bloody castle every chance it gets!" He was quickly becoming very angry with this girl.

She let out a huff, knowing he was in the right as well. "Crookshanks is simply doing what any cat would do with rodents. You can't blame him for following his instincts."

Ron threw his arms up in defeat, finding the argument going nowhere. He decided to go for the exit. "Just keep that monster away from Gryffindor's Common Room!"

"Fine! And you keep better track of your rat!" she turned and stomped back up the stairs.

Ron threw open the exit and trekked down the tight staircase, grumbling under his breath about the insufferable girl who owned the ginger feline. When he finally got to the bottom of the stairs, he dug Scabbers out of his shirt and examined him under the torchlight.

"You okay, Scabs?" he whispered. "I have something tasty for ya."

He pulled out the wadded up piece of rope and picked the bits of cheese off it. "Sorry it's all gross, but I hope you will like it anyway. It's your favorite: Swiss."

Scabbers' nose twitched in the air before his little paw reached out to accept the treat. The rat eagerly nibbled away at it as Ron perched him on his shoulder.

"Let's get back to our room. I made you a new nest under the bed so you're safer from that blasted cat."

The rat squeaked his approval and seemed very happy to have found his owners years ago.

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction Competition**

**Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 1,784

**Originally Written:** August 2017


	5. The Exercise in Flying

**Summary:** Katie Bell tries to teach Romilda Vane how to fly on a broom for reasons beyond her.

**Genre: **Humor, Friendship

**Rated: **K

**Warning Tag:** N/A

* * *

**The Exercise in Flying**

"_Psst!"_

The quiet, nasally noise came from nearby but Katie Bell simply ignored it. She really couldn't be distracted from this essay anymore than she already had been. Besides, she thought the library was supposed to be a quiet place.

"_Pst! _Katie!"

She sighed heavily from hearing her name. Quickly doing a scan of the area around her, she spotted the person trying to get her attention from across the aisle. It was not like Romilda Vane was trying to hide the fact it was her, either, as she was blatantly looking right at her when their eyes met.

The younger witch gestured to Katie to come over to her table. Letting out a sigh, she gathered her things and moved across the way, not sure why she even decided to oblige in the first place.

"What's up, Romilda?"

The two shared a friend or two in their social circles, but Katie didn't really know Romilda all that well considering that they were a year apart. They were acquaintances at best, so it had her wondering what she wanted from her in the first place.

"You're pretty good at flying, right?" Romilda whispered, glancing down the aisle to see if anyone was coming.

Katie had to refrain from snorting. She wasn't a chaser on Gryffindor's quidditch team for kicks. "A fair bit, yeah."

"Oh, that's good." The fourth year bit her lip, not seeming to want to continue her train of thought.

Growing a bit impatient, Katie rubbed at her brow before deciding to find out what this disruption was about. "So, is that it? Because I really need to study for my OWLs."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I was just… just wondering if…" Romilda swallowed hard. "Would you mind teaching me?"

"Teach you what? How to fly?"

The curly-haired witch nodded, shifting in her seat as she looked around some more. Katie sighed, fiddling with a strand of her own dark hair as she contemplated a response. "I don't know, Romilda. I have my OWLs coming up and—"

"Please?"

Romilda gave her strange, pleading eyes. Obviously, this request meant a lot to her for some reason, and Katie couldn't think of other ways to say _no_ without actually saying it. Instead, she let out a defeated breath and nodded slowly.

"_Fine. _One lesson. Meet me at the quidditch pitch Saturday after breakfast, okay?"

The strange squeal that came from Romilda unnerved Katie. Why did she agree to this with no explanation from her end again?

**.oOo.**

Katie checked her watch and looked around the empty pitch for a sign of life. Romilda was running late as expected, but she had been standing out in the freezing morning air for fifteen minutes. She decided to wait for at least five more before taking to the skies. At least she could use it as an excuse for a quick practice and feel less foolish for being tricked by the silly witch.

Before Katie gave up on her and flew off, she spotted Romilda trudging over to her in a sleepy mess. The normally pristine looking witch had bedhead and no makeup on. Her rumpled robes seemed carelessly thrown on in a haste to not be late.

Katie placed a hand on her hip and took her in with amusement. "Overslept?"

Romilda covered her mouth as she yawned deeply. "Yeah, sorry. I almost forgot about our arrangement, but I really didn't want to miss it. I'm not late, am I?"

"I just got here, myself," Katie lied, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Flying on an empty stomach is probably not the best way to start your morning. Here."

Katie pulled an extra granola bar she brought with her from her pocket and offered it to her. "I always have extra. It takes a lot of energy to fly."

"Got it. Thanks!" Romilda accepted the fruit infused granola and modestly picked away at it while Katie jumped into the basics.

"I brought my broom so you have something decent to use. The school brooms are just atrocious." Katie made a face to reinforce her statement. "So you don't have to worry about it being unpredictable or anything."

"Perfect!"

Romilda approached the broom lying on the ground, picked it up, and mounted it. Katie gaped at her.

"So, you just want to jump on in, huh?"

Romilda shrugged. "I know enough that I won't die. So, teach me how to do this."

Katie swatted stray hairs out of her face. "Okay, then."

An hour flew by and Romilda had only been comfortable enough to hover a few centimeters from the ground. She then would accidently push the broom to lurch forward and it shot out from underneath her while she toppled to the ground, getting hit with the bristles in the meantime. Katie decided a break was in order as she sat down beside Romilda who just had fallen off the broom again.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I don't remember this being so difficult my first year. But then again, I wasn't very good at it then, either," Romilda said with a sigh, rubbing the arm she partially landed on a moment ago. "It's why I dropped the class this year."

"So what made you want to get back into it?" Katie asked while rummaging through her book bag for some water.

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Try me."

Romilda fidged with the offered water flask Katie handed her. The chaser took a long drink of her own while waiting for an explanation.

"I read in a _Witch Weekly_ magazine that flying a broom was great for one's physique and so… I figured why not try it?"

Katie almost snorted out her water from the sudden urge to laugh. Using her arm to cover and wipe her mouth, she finished swallowing before properly chuckling. "They really wrote that?"

The curly-haired witch nodded sheepishly, trailing a hand over the soft spring grass.

"Well, they aren't wrong. But to make it sound like it could be someone's new daily work-out on a whim is a bit of a stretch. I'm sure there are other ways you can exercise that doesn't involve the risk of falling to your death," Katie said with another laugh while gently nudging the other girl with an elbow.

Romilda didn't find the statement funny at all. She turned away and let her unkept curls hide her face. Katie felt bad for making a joke out of it.

"I'm sorry." She placed a light hand on the other girls arm. "Hey, if you want something like that I could show you our pre-warm up workout regimen. That might suit you better. What do you say?"

Romilda finally looked at Katie, the embarrassment no longer having her avoid the other girl. "Really? I didn't know you guys had a pre-workout you had to do."

Katie got to her feet and brushed off her racing trousers before offering a hand to the other witch. "Oh, definitely. Got to stay limber while flying. C'mon, let's give it a go."

Accepting the outstretched hand, Romilda seemed to have a fresh boost of confidence at the gracious offer. The girls quickly got to work, Katie smiled fondly as the other girl repeated the basic stretches and exercises used to keep a quidditch player's body loose and agile.

That day the two became a little bit closer.

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**The Houses Competition**

**Monthly Challenges for All**

**Word Count:** 1,231

**Originally Written: **March 2018


	6. Songbirds

**Summary: **Even during the darkest of times friendships can be made. - — 1997/1998 School Year (Deathly Hallows).

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Friendship

**Warning Tag: **N/A

* * *

**Songbirds**

_October 24th, 1998_

Luna hummed a strange melodic tune while watching the freshly conjured songbirds in varying shades of green flutter around her. She was hoping to have them learn the song she quietly sang in the autumn breeze, but she had no luck. They were more focused on their own musically whimsical sounds instead. At least they came out the colors that she wanted, which was a sign of progress.

It was considered early for most students to be wandering about the school grounds on a Saturday, but she liked to come and sit by the bank of the Black Lake and watch the early sun shimmer off its dark waters. It was like the equivalent to a night sky with twinkling stars piercing through the darkness. The fresh, cold air and lovely view helped set the mood and hone the witch's concentration in order to practice the complex magic among the quiet morning.

The signs of winter tinged the air. There was a war raging all around them, and even though Hogwarts was allegedly considered safe, it truly wasn't when some of the teachers—and the Headmaster himself—were full-blown Death Eaters. Practicing the bird-conjuring charm may look innocent in the hands of the Ravenclaw, but Luna knew that, with the right combination of spells, it could become quite dangerous when needed. This is why she practiced it, using the song as a harmless way to will the spell to do as she pleased, it was essential for when it could be utilized as a weapon.

As she banished the birds away and ceased her song, the witch focused on the spell once more. Taking care that the tune she wished they sang in mind, she let out a slow breath before making the needed motion with her wand.

"_Avis._"

What Luna was not expecting to be that morning was a teacher. As three periwinkle songbirds burst from the tip of her wand with delicate pops, someone had approached the Ravenclaw.

"Your spellwork is beautiful."

Sparkling silver eyes looked up to meet hazel ones of the Slytherin witch who spoke.

"Thank you," Luna replied, turning her attention back to the birds flying around the water's edge.

The girl sat down beside her and watched the birds with the blonde. "It's refreshing to see something look so free and peaceful, especially now."

Luna gave a shrug, waving her wand in the air to have the periwinkle birds explode into tufts of feathers around her. The Slytherin appeared startled at the popping sounds and watched as the feathery remains of the birds cascaded around them. Luna was wary of her presence, wondering why she was bothering to converse over the birds.

"Sometimes even the peaceful nature of something innocent and beautiful can become destructive." The Ravenclaw gave her attention back to the dark-haired girl beside her, asking a silent question of why she was there.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself." She held out a delicate hand. "I'm Astoria."

The Ravenclaw made no notion to accept it. "Luna."

Astoria should know the transgression she was facing that came with the colors she wore. Betraying the mass was not a wise choice when it came to conversing with someone who openly supported Harry Potter. At the moment Luna didn't care, all she wanted was a friend it seemed, but she would have to tread cautiously. She wasn't usually biased against anyone based on their House, but this time it was different, the Ravenclaw had to be careful to not expose the remaining D.A. members to the wrath of the Carrows. Being a Slytherin did not help Astoria's case, but Luna was not going to judge her so quickly.

Luna prepared to cast the spell once more.

"Are you able to make them be colorful like a rainbow?" Astoria asked.

Luna didn't answer. Instead, she focused on the colors for the birds as requested. With a practised movement of her wand, she focused on the spell.

"_Avis."_

Ten birds burst from her wand, each one an individual color of a rainbow. They chirped Luna's song she hummed to them earlier now, and the Ravenclaw smirked at her success. Holding out her hand, the periwinkle bird landed happily in it and continued to sing.

'_I did it.'_

Astoria sighed, holding her own hand out for a bird to perch on. She observed the magic-conjured creature carefully as it sang its melodic song. "They are quite lovely. I wish I could do something like it."

"You can do anything you put your mind to." Luna's gaze met Astoria's, a light smile on her face. "But the secret is believing in yourself."

Astoria returned the gesture as the violet bird took flight from her hand once more. "I suppose that's true."

The two fell into a comforting quiet. Luna watched her creation soar around her and over the lake, Astoria observing them as well. Despite not knowing the girl who decided to socialize with her, she found her presence welcoming and soothing. It kept the thoughts of what was to come at bay while she made a new friend.

* * *

_Originally written for:_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**Monthly Challenges for All**

**Word Count: **854

**Originally Written: **May 2018


	7. Craving

**Competition/Challenge Block:****  
Written for/Stacked with:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Term 12); Monthly Challenges for All (Year 2)  
**Term (Assignment):** Term 12 (Assignment 1)  
**Subject (Task):** Paleontology Task 6: Write about a character turning dark.

**Word Count: **786

* * *

**Summary: **After the incident in the Chamber of Secret, Ginny felt like a part of herself was lost. It turns out she really enjoyed the power Tom had provided her and did whatever it took to feel that way again. Dark!Ginny

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **General

**Warning Tag:** Mentions of possession, Implied disobedience and physical aggression.

* * *

Ginny wished that her possession was taken more seriously than it was. It wasn't something that she could simply walk off and forget about entirely just because Tom's spirit allegedly was destroyed with the diary. Ancient magic practices were just as dangerous as it was useful, and because the modern-day methods have it more refined, and other methods were forbidden to expand upon, it doesn't mean that it is forever gone or that there are people out there who still used it regardless to this day.

She spent the summer recovering from the after-effects of being controlled by someone else, but Ginny didn't feel like she used to be before she came into contact with that diary. She never told anyone this strange feeling because she didn't think anyone would believe her or listen anyway. Instead, they would dismiss it and say she will be fine with more time.

It was strange feeling a bit empty, like a part of her was ripped away, but she wasn't afraid of this feeling, just a little lonely, a little lost. Traveling to Egypt and exploring the ancient structures didn't really help pull her mind off it, either. Instead, she remained hyper-aware of the magic that dripped off some of the structures and artifacts. Some she was drawn too more than others.

Boarding the train for her second year, Ginny yearned to find a place where she would be alone in order to dwell on the loss of herself, but the logical side of her said it would not be a good idea. Instead, she found Neville and Luna in a compartment and joined them. Exchanging a few pleasantries and her experience in Egypt, she managed to settle into a calm quiet after a while, turning to watch the landscape drift by through the window.

She remembered the encounter with the dementor all too well. It might have been the pivot that pushed her mind further into the darkness it seemed to have missed so much. She didn't respond to the negativity of being possessed that everyone thought she was, it was rather the loss of the intruder that became a core part of her identity. It wasn't too difficult to figure out that she genuinely missed Tom, and the fear that stemmed from losing him wasn't because she was afraid of him and what he had done through her, it was fear from losing a part of herself.

Finding that part of her again only sparked when she blanked out during situations she didn't want to deal with, lashing out when she was being bullied or heard someone talking about her behind her back without a second thought, or snapped at a professor when they critiqued her wand and spell work. It didn't go unpunished by the school, and the letters from her mother only irritated her more rather than did anything that involved correcting the behavior or comforting her cry for help. It got to the point where Ginny stopped caring and did what she wanted. It got a little better when her actions started to catch the attention of a select few Slytherins when she found herself snapping and defending one of their peers from another Gryffindor's harassment.

The fluid spellwork on the Bat Bogey Hex impressed them as well.

Of course, seeing a Gryffindor spending time with Slytherins caused a lot of uproar with Ginny's family, but at least she had friends that didn't talk about her behind her back. She wasn't a complete monster, she did confront and apologize to Luna for her behavior and name-calling and hoped that their friendship could be salvaged. Being so in tune with oneself really helped Ginny learn how to identify her true friends who'd support her.

It wasn't until fourth year when Ginny fully realized what she was truly craving. It was power, something she lost when Tom was destroyed. Professor Umbridge was gladly handing it out to those who would comply with her standards. Working for the organized tyrant would be difficult since she clearly favored Slytherins, she just had to prove she could be just as ruthless as they were to the cause.

In order to catch the woman's attention, Ginny needed something to offer her. This meant infiltrating the D.A.

Despite Ginny's anger issues and choice friends, her brother, Hermione, and Harry still relatively stuck by her and poorly attempted to curb her outbursts and steer her from the wrong crowds to no avail but she played along just enough that she was invited to the first meeting, and she knew every single person that attended. Hopefully the list would be enough to obtain that valued badge.

She needed to feel powerful again.


	8. Blossoms of Bluebells

**Summary: **Unlikely things can come from those who are not confident in themselves, but the end results can create the best of memories. 1994/1995 School Year.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Dedication: **Magi Silverwolf

**Warning Tag: **Implied/Referenced Bullying

* * *

**Blossoms of Bluebells**

It was days like this where he really questioned his life choices. Neville Longbottom never thought he'd find himself in a situation where he would be a witness rather than a victim to the cruelty of students bullying another for a quick laugh. The very sight disgusted him. He also never saw himself willingly approaching the offenders to stop them until he grabbed the arm of a student and yanked them back. The contents of the bucket they held sloshed over the edge and nearly got on to the teen's trousers.

"Leave her alone," Neville said in a much braver voice than he felt.

The three students—who now looked to be a year older than Neville as he really took notice of them—all turned on him. Their eyes narrowed and subtle snickers were muttered between them. The dirty blonde-haired witch seemed to not notice the interruption as she still gathered the few remaining trinkets by their feet. Neville felt himself start to shrink into himself at the intimidating looks, but he didn't back down.

"Playing hero today, Longbottom?" the kid holding the bucket jeered. "It doesn't suit you."

Naturally, the contents of the bucket were dumped over his own head instead of the girl's.

"Enjoy the loony witch, loser."

After the three laughed and walked away, Neville—dripping in the smelly green slop—offered the girl a hand despite the grime on it. It shook slightly from nerves, but he did not withdraw it.

"You alright?" He kept himself from stuttering.

Silver eyes looked up at him before collecting a single cork by his foot. She took his hand and got to her feet, avoiding the green puddles that started to pool around him. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

The two became fast friends after that incident in the hall despite the disgusted state Neville ended up meeting her in. The two often met up in the library and exchanged information about creatures and plants. He was baffled by how intelligent Luna was on just about anything the two found themselves conversing about. Not like he thought that she _wasn't_, she was just very humble about it, unlike most Ravenclaws. Most saw her as flighty and strange, but Neville knew better. It was a part of who she was and he liked how comfortable she was with herself. It helped him grow comfortable with himself as well.

When the announcement was made that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going to be held at the school, the pair would chatter about the endless possibilities the competition could hold and the various situations the champions could face. So when the Yule Ball was implemented shortly after, Neville didn't need to think twice on who he'd ask to be his date. Luna was more than happy to accompany him and committed a lot of time on what she'd wish to wear to it. Neville had no idea what she had in mind; all he knew was that she loaned him her father's bluebell colored vest and a white-and-blue polka-dot bowtie for his robes to help match her outfit.

Neville waited nervously at the base of the grand staircase for Luna, checking his pocket watch every few seconds as he started to worry where Luna was. Was she setting him up?

'_No,_'he shook the thought away. '_She would never do that.'_

Before he decided to seek her out, the gasps from a few students nearby pulled his attention from the watch and to the staircase. Luna carefully descended the stairs in her silver ballerina shoes. The dress she wore was the same color as the items she lent him and was even shaped just like the petals of a bluebell flower. Her hair had small silver pins in it that glimmered in the light, and the clear gloss on her lips and the light makeup on her eyes only enhanced her simple beauty.

He held out an arm to her when she reached the ground floor and the two smiled at one another. Neville didn't know what to say. He was too captivated by the intelligent and talented witch at his side.

"You look quite handsome," Luna said, fixing his crooked bowtie and smoothing a wrinkle in his vest.

"And you look stunning," he replied immediately.

"I apologize for being late. My hair was being quite stubborn with the pins," she explained, bowing her head some in modest embarrassment.

"A queen is never late. Everybody else is simply early," Neville heard himself say, and his cheeks burned at the realization of how silly that sounded.

Those beautiful silver eyes met his and he smiled when he saw they were almost sparkling. He quickly composed himself and led them into the bustling Great Hall to watch the champions first dance.

The Yule Ball was soon well underway. Luna and Neville didn't stop dancing until they could hardly breathe, they were having just way too much fun in each other's company. Once the current upbeat song came to a close and there was a short interlude, Neville led Luna over to a vacant table and offered her a chair.

"Care for a drink?"

"Some giggle water would be wonderful, thank you."

Neville gave her a warm smile and a nod before he weaved his way over to the refreshment stand. Luna gazed around the room, watching as some couples huddled in the corners to snog or congregate with friends. Her eyes wandered over to a lone wizard nearby, his arms were crossed over him and he looked quite distraught about something. He pushed his circular-shaped glasses up his nose and ran a vigorous hand into his already untamed raven hair before he released a sigh. Neville returned with the drinks that Luna eagerly accepted and took a generous sip of. The water's effects had her feel giggly and light.

"He looks lonely, Neville," she said once the giggles subsided. "Do you think he'd care to dance with us?"

Neville honed in on the person Luna spoke of before looking back at her. "I don't see it hurting us to ask."

It was days like this when he would really appreciate his life choices. Reflecting back only a couple of months ago when he was making his way to the Great Hall for dinner, Neville found himself taking the brunt of another person's bully and making one of his best friends he'd ever had because of it. He had the honor to take Luna on a date to one of the most memorable dances the school would probably ever hold. And after receiving their photograph from Colin, he'd like to think they made the best couple out on the dance floor. Even being teased for his white-and-blue polka-dot bowtie didn't dampen his spirit. For once in a long time, he was proud of the life choices he'd made no matter how small they were.

* * *

_Originally written for:_

**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competion**

**Monthly Challenges for All**

**Originally Written: **February 2018

**Word Count:** 1,152


	9. Secret Garden

**Summary: **Luna and Astoria bond over a meteor shower and find themselves blessed to see the secret garden of the gods..

**Rated: **K

**Genre: **Adventure

**Warning Tag:** N/A

* * *

**Competition/Challenge Block:  
Written for/Stacked with:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Term 12); Monthly Challenges for All (Year 3)  
**House/Role:** Ravenclaw; Prefect (Hogwarts)

**Term (Assignment):** Term 12 - Assignment 8  
**Subject (Task):** Geology Task 3 (Alt: Write about a hidden or lost civilisation.)  
**Other Hogwarts Challenges:**

**Other MC4A Challenges: **  
**Representation:**  
**Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges:**  
**Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges:**

**Word Count:** 1,078 words (per Google Docs)

* * *

**Secret Garden**

Tonight was supposed to be extra special, at least for Luna and Astoria, anyway. There was supposed to be a meteor shower spritzing across the navy blue sky with their white streaks of dissolving dust and particles, but visibility was limited to southern Europe. Naturally, Astoria was thrilled to have the opportunity to witness the cosmic event and had planned for days on where the best place to see it would be. Luna packed their tent and supplies for the overnight stay to the middle of nowhere, something she enjoyed to do herself, the meteor shower was just a bonus.

The couple decided to travel to Greece for the maximum experience near Mount Olympus. Astoria knew of a great clearing that overlooked the sea, giving them ample sky to view it from. Luna could tell she was excited to be visiting her motherland, it will be her first time, but the trip had her remember a story her mother told her when she was young.

After a portkey over the Mediterranian Sea that put them in Athens, Luna and Astoria found a discreet location for Astoria to transform into her Eleonora falcon animagus while Luna turned into her yellow cream-colored cat and climbed into the small pull string bag they packed everything in. Astoria grabbed the pull strings with her talons and quickly took flight, setting her sharp eyes for the mountain.

Her elegant wings and a good tailwind got them there in record time. After gently placing the bag down, Astoria morphed back, looking tired but her eyes still full of excitement for what was about to come. Luna jumped out and stretched before transforming back as well so they could make quick work on their camp before they prepared some tea and a late supper.

"You know," Luna started, stirring in the cream with her tea, "my mother actually grew up here in Greece. On one of the islands, actually."

"Really? You've never mentioned that before," Astoria said, moving around the kitchen island to be closer to Luna, who was sitting on a barstool. "Which island?"

"I think it was Mystikó?' Luna said with a tilt of her head. "The name is a bit fuzzy since she told me the stories when I was quite young."

"Mystikó? An island called Secret? Interesting… but it doesn't sound familiar," Astoria said, repeating the word a couple of times in hopes to jog her memory of an island named it. "Are you certain?"

"Mhm." Luna hummed between a sip of tea. "She used to tell me stories of how enchanted and beautiful it is. The place teems with old magic and it melds with everything, even a person should they stay long enough. The waters shimmer like glass but taste as pure as water can be. The colors are vibrant and almost sing from the impressive gardens. The people who live there are so enchanting."

Luna appeared somewhat sad suddenly, her tone going flat. "Sometimes I like to think my mother went back there instead… and that she just couldn't take me back home with her."

Astoria wrapped her arms around Luna, kissing the top of her head. "It's a lovely thought."

It wasn't long before Luna redirected back to the vivid details of the land, of its lush greens and fertile soil, and everything grown there tasted like pure magic.

Astoria continued to listen as she sipped her own tea, taking great interest in the details. "Wait, these descriptions are quite intricate, and you speak about it all as if it wasn't a story."

Luna smiled mysteriously, finishing her tea. "The meteor shower should be starting soon. I'll tell you more then."

The couple moved to the large blanket laid outside, bringing their pillows for comfort. They watched in a comfortable, awe filled silence as the sky lit up with the silver-white tails of meteors. The island temporarily forgotten until they tucked in for the night.

"So wait, this island you spoke of, it sounds like something from a painting," Astoria said between yawns, "Your mother really came from it? It wasn't just a story you think?"

Luna shook her head. "I know it's real because I've been there only once when I was about five. I saw it with my own eyes. It was wonderful."

"Do you remember where it is?"

"All I know is it's off Crete somewhere, but it really is quite a lovely place. I hope to see it again soon," Luna said, stifling a yawn of her own. "Goodnight, love."

It wasn't until early morning, just before sunrise, did everything connect in Astoria's head. She shot up like a bullet, startling Luna from her own sleep.

"Is everything okay?"

"Luna! The island you described it's—" Astoria gulped down a breath, too excited to breathe, "it's known as the Secret Garden of the gods!"

"Is it?" Luna didn't sound very baffled by this, instead she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes to check the time. "I don't think my mum called it that."

"Yes! I remember seeing a painting that seems to fit your description, and in the countless stories I've heard over the years, my mother loved to tell me about the gods secret garden. It teemed with life, beauty, _magic._ But you're saying it's real? Like, your part of that places people!"

"Mmm, I suppose so," Luna murmured, "if I remember correctly you could only find it easiest by following the stars during—"

"— the time that they fall!" Astoria finished excitingly. "Luna! Do you want to visit your motherland? I bet we still have time. I've got my starmap and local map as well!"

Luna livened up some once the connection was made. "It would be lovely to see the island again."

They quickly dressed and exited the tent, scanning the horizon with their telescopes still sitting outside. Luna pointed straight ahead after a few moments before directing Astoria's telescope to follow. "It's there! Do you see it? The glowing haze?"

"Yes!" Astoria beamed, overjoyed at being able to just see it.

"The fog protects it, but I'm sure they won't mind a couple guests?" Luna suggested, seeming to know exactly what she was doing. "They don't make it an easy place to find despite it being in plain sight."

The two smiled, more awake now than ever. They had come for one Celestial event, only to be guided to seek out the Garden of the gods.


	10. Alleyways and Filthy Mongrels

**Competition/Challenge Block:**  
**Written for/Stacked with:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Term 12); Monthly Challenges for All (Year 3)  
**House/Role:** Ravenclaw; Prefect (Hogwarts)

**Term (Assignment):** Term 12 - Assignment 9  
**Subject (Task):** Games & Sports Task #9 (Write about doing someone else's work/job).  
**Other Hogwarts Challenges:** IHC: (454: [Platonic] James & Sirius); 365 (219: Noise); Seasonal; Quarterly; Writing Club; Geek Pride; Mini Golf Mania;

**Other MC4A Challenges: **Link Maker; Chimera Creator; Shipping Wars; BAON; SF; Star; T3; ToS; LiCK

**Representation:** ADHD James Potter; QPR James/Sirius/Remus/Lily; Recon Mission  
**Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges:** Middle Name; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Second Verse (Found Family; Nontraditional; Sneeze Weasel; Zucchini Bread) Chorus (Machismo; Wabi Sabi; Pear-Shaped)  
**Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges:** LiCK (Yarrow; Poppy) T3 (Thimble)

* * *

**Summary: **It was a simple recon mission. What could possibly go wrong?

**Rated: **K

**Genre: **General

**Warning Tag: **N/A

**Word Count: **1,743

* * *

**Alleyways and Filthy Mongrels**

The task was as simple and straightforward as any could be; tail Lucius Malfoy and gather intel on his late-night extracurricular activities. There was virtually no way to screw it up, just lay low and be inconspicuous. Sirius and Remus were assigned this essential task because they worked well together. Sirius listened to Remus, who in turn managed to control him relatively easily with these less than stellar missions.

Do not engage, only observe. Simple. Easy. Almost boring if asking the right Order member.

Unfortunately, due to scheduling conflicts with the natural phases of the moon and overworked minds within certain Order members, Remus was in a situation James personally hated seeing him in. His sickly complexion due to the impending full moon the following night wiped him out, but knowing how stubborn Remus could be, James could be twice as much.

"Take the weekend off, Moony," James half-whispered while the group was still being briefed. "I'll cover for you."

"No," Remus replied sharply under his breath, keeping his focus on Alastor. "Lily needs you, remember?"

Remus had got really good at ignoring Sirius' concerned looks and gentle nudges in the attempt to encourage him to speak up, but he knew that he wouldn't push him out of a mission in the end. James was much louder about it regardless of what Remus said, however.

"Lily will love to have you as her cuddle buddy, so don't use her as an excuse," James muttered back, tapping his fingers on the table to redirect pent up energy. "You need the rest."

"I'm fine, James. I can handle recon—"

"I'll go with Sirius," James declared, interrupting Alastor and Remus mid-sentence. "Remus isn't feeling well, I'm willing to cover."

Regardless of Remus' protests, Alastor accepted the exchange with mild annoyance but without requiring extra details. The pale, sickly appearance of Remus was enough to show others he was sick while being none the wiser as to why. So, James was given his assignment, partnering him with Sirius; two of the least inconspicuous people in the ranks. Not only were they loud, but both of them also had strong personalities, so putting them together on a recon mission was certainly going to end in an utter disaster.

It didn't help that Sirius found it pointless to scout because he just flat out knew Malfoy was a Death Eater. No one who was that racist and bigoted would decline such an offer from a mad man offering to cleanse the world of those very beings he despised, yet the Order (and by extension, the Aurors) wanted to be proper and gather evidence before bringing people in to avoid any misunderstandings.

So that is what they went and did.

Diagon Alley wasn't as bustling as it normally was during peak hours, but there were still a few straggling shoppers leisuring about picking up last-minute groceries or grabbing a dessert from Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour at seven-thirty in the evening. That was where the duo went first since it had a direct line of sight to the ministry's main entrance's underground stairway. The two managed to squeak into the ice cream parlor right before closing and utilized the outdoor seating to devour their sweet treats.

James quickly grew bored sitting in one place once he no longer had a cone in his hand to occupy his attention. So he jostled his leg up and down as he continuously scanned the cobbled street before his gaze wandered over to the quidditch supply store. It was still open.

He got to his feet then. Itching to occupy his mind with something. "I'm going to the quidditch shop."

Sirius tried to stifle his yawn, but gave up and let it go. "Okay, but you're not leaving me here."

"Well someone has to watch for the slimeball," James reasoned, "He could be leaving any moment, and my brain is itching and needs a distraction."

"Fine, make it quick? I want to look too."

James made a dismissive motion with his hand as he closed the distance to the shop. He did actually need new gloves since the grips on his were wearing out with how much he practiced and played. He browsed around for a few minutes, looking at the brooms on display and inspecting the beater bats before moving to the gear he needed. Two pairs of gloves should do the trick, but then he caught a pair of boots in the corner of his eye he had to have. They were also specially designed to hold a grip on the broom bars, how could he pass those up?

After paying and leaving, James spotted Sirius had moved to a bench a little further down the alley by the apothecary shop, so he shrunk his boots down and tossed them and the gloves into the small rucksack Lily gave him and headed over. If James didn't know any better, Sirius appeared to be asleep, but even their charmed disguises couldn't fool him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," James almost cooed, taking the space next to Sirius before combing his hand through Sirius' silky black hair. "The night's still young."

Sirius playfully knocked the hand away.

"Satisfy the shopaholic in you?" Sirius teased, sitting more upright now. "We have only managed to kill an hour. The shops are closing down, and soon we're going to be the ones who look suspicious. I say we hex the pompous blond snob and bring him in, it would save loads of trouble."

"Ah, yes, it is such a great plan because we want to put everyone in danger that way," James deadpanned. "As much as I agree with you, we have to do it by the books. Until we get legitimate dirt on Malfoy, he hasn't technically done anything illegal."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius muttered, lazily waving a dismissive hand in the air. "What did you end up buying me?"

James went into a spiel about the new boots and gloves he got, leaving Sirius to whimper in such a way that mimicked the way a dog whined when there was no gift for him.

"Grow up, Padfoot. You know that behavior only works on Lily and Remus," James said, showing no remorse for the faux hurt.

"Well, if you didn't take so long, I could've got my own, meanie."

Malfoy had been reported leaving the ministry relatively late in the past couple of weeks. James and Sirius continued to camp out in the otherwise quiet streets of Diagon Alley for over two hours keeping close tabs on the stairway. They knew the ministry closed at eight, and the work-a-holics didn't leave until nine at the earliest, so since about seven-thirty, they both skirted the shops until each one started pushing them out to close.

Soon they were the only souls around, and it made them both get antsy. James grew exceptionally jittery while Sirius' impatience only fueled it more.

"Maybe you should've stayed home too. You're way more restless than usual, mate," Sirius said, observing the increased pacing and mixed ticks of James' when he was trying to stim through a hyperactive spike. "Recon isn't really your forte, either."

"Yeah but I can manage better than Remus—" James stopped in his tracks then, putting his finger to his mouth to silence any questions from Sirus.

Sirius followed the silent gesture to the dark figure creeping up the stairs not far from them. The pair hastily disillusioned themselves to avoid being seen. There was no mistake it was Malfoy, the nearly-full moon shimmered off the white-blond hair of the man who paused only briefly to adjust his cloak before continuing down the cobbled path. The tap of his cane was in rhythm with his clicking steps.

James slapped Sirius' chest before they both tailed after Malfoy, being careful to not get too close. When they turned down the route that led to Knockturn Alley, James could feel the tension spike then as they dodged the sketchier, grimier side of their world. Unfortunately, they weren't able to get into the shop Malfoy entered, and so the waiting resumed in the dark, dingy, rubbish littered alley they found themselves in.

"This is ridiculous," Sirius hissed, letting the disillusionment fall. "This is the most suspicious innocent thing you could possibly do. Can't we just jump him?"

James ignored Sirius, peering around the corner to see what he could through the dirt-caked windows. He almost had the nerve to walk over and clear a spot on them just to see better but decided against it.

"Shouldn't be much longer now," James muttered, starting to pace while Sirius crouched to the ground.

"I see him! He's leaving!" Sirius hissed, but it wasn't loud enough to get James' attention.

Malfoy exited the shop and immediately headed in their general direction. Even though the alley did a weird V-shape intersection here, they were bound to be seen.

"James! Hide!" Sirius said again, standing up suddenly and causing James to run into him.

This promptly had James stumble right into a metal rubbish bin, sending very loud noises echoing down the alley.

"_Shite,"_ James said, looking around frantically before diving into a mix of cardboard boxes and trash piled up behind the toppled over bin.

His line of sight wasn't the best under such foul-smelling gunk, but he could hear that obnoxious tapping of the cane and rich boy shoes on the stone head for them. He could only pray Sirius got out of dodge. He dared not move then once he saw over-polished boots right next to him.

"Filthy mongrel," he heard Malfoy snarl, which was followed by a nasty, chest rumbling growl from an animal.

The threatening sound discouraged Malfoy from whatever he was about to do, though, and he turned and left with a swish of his robes. James waited to be sure he was really gone before escaping his dirty hiding spot to find a black dog standing in the alley.

"Seriously?" James sputtered out, flicking something gross looking off his arm. "I really don't like you sometimes, you know?"

Sirius morphed back to his human form, a lazy half-grin plastering his face. "You're just jealous you didn't think of it first."

"Yeah, because seeing a _stag_ in the middle of an alleyway hanging with a dog is totally normal around here, Padfoot," James shot back, "You cheated!"

"And you're filthy," Sirius said with a laugh. "Looks like we lost the target."

"Whatever, he's as good as caught if he keeps up this nightly stroll," James muttered, attempting to clean himself up with a spell. "That mission will be left to you and Remus next time. I need a shower."


	11. Golden Moment

**Competition/Challenge Block:****  
Written for/Stacked with:** Monthly Challenges for All (Year 3)

**Other MC4A Challenges: **Sum Bingo [A1; Gold]; AU Bingo [2D; Librarian/Archivist]; Shipping Wars [Heroes/Hannah; College/University!AU]; Scavenger Hunt [Sum Consumable; Coffee]; Firework Factory [Medium; Library]; Community Garden [Bed Types; Library]  
**Representation:** Harry/Hannah/Neville QPR; Stim Jewelry; University!AU; Hell Week; Comfort (Fast) Food  
**Primary & Secondary** **Bonus Challenges: **Demo (Corvid Brain; Sweetest Burn); Second Verse (Three's Company; Zucchini Bread; Nontraditional; Found Family; Not a Lamp); Chorus (Unicorn; Tomorrow's Shade; Machismo; Pocky Pockets)  
**Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges:** O3 (Oath); FR (Satisfaction; Liberation)

**Word Count:** 772

* * *

**Summary: **Hell Week is no joke, and forgetfulness is always forgiven during a private moment together.

**Rated: **K

**Genre: **General

**Warning Tag: **N/A

* * *

**Golden Moments**

When Neville, Hannah, and Harry decided to take the next step in their relationship, they hadn't thought through the timing of it happening at all. The week leading up to college finals was one of the most stressful, chaotic times of the year, and it also happened to be where their anniversary landed.

Neville was in the process of finishing his third year majoring in botany that only had his love for all things plants grow even more, and Hannah took a part-time job at the library to help boost her own credits toward her archivist degree by knowing the inner workings of the best place to go for when needing source material and research. Harry took the more open-ended route by working toward a liberal arts degree, but he had recently took interest in history and politics on the side.

The three shared a single room flat with the basic needs required for three busy college students that were hardly home. It was much more affordable than the dorms they had the first two years of school. The lack of a proper kitchen was worth the extra living space where they all crashed together after a long week to binge on the telly their favourite programs they'd missed from work and classes.

It would be their first anniversary, and despite the chaos they all were enduring, it wouldn't be too much of a surprise they would forget about it without any real grief about it.

Until Neville showed up in the library with takeout for three. Hannah had just returned to her desk when he showed up, staking claim to the table that sat between it and the window overlooking one of the many gardens on campus the three favoured. No one liked taking the spot by the librarian's station, even if it had the prettiest views. Harry shuffled in not too long after, looking beat after one of his early morning classes being that morning. They gathered at the table, Neville bearing a crooked grin on his face the others didn't seem to pick up on.

"Happy anniversary, loves," he announced, revealing two jewelry boxes from the pile of takeout containers. "I hope you like them."

The shock on Harry's face shook the tired from him as he stared at Hannah—who matched his expression—before looking over at Neville while he sorted out their utensils and food. Hannah responded first, reaching for the necklace box that was pushed up beside her. She flipped it open to reveal a simple white gold chain with three small jewels embedded at its center. It didn't take her long to note they were their birthstones; two small rubies were nestled between the soft pink tourmaline

"Oh, Neville. I—"

"I know they are a little cheesy," Neville said, pulling an identical necklace from under the collar of his shirt, "but they are specially made to suit our respective stim needs. I know how much you like to fiddle with your necklaces to help you focus, Hannah, and found the stones gave it more texture. They're even a bit on the heavier side to help with your disassociation, Harry."

Neville popped open the plastic container, filling the space with the smell of warm spices and seasoned meat. "Figured they'd come in handy for us the next couple of weeks. I even brought us our special super foods."

Harry could tell Nevilles was starting to feel a bit nervous, so he opened his own matching necklace bo and collected the cord-like chain in his palm. It had a little bit of weight to it, but not enough to be uncomfortable. "They're perfect, Neville. Thank you."

Hannah gave a soft kiss to Neville's cheek, the smile on her face beaming as she put hers on. Harry mimicked the action, leaning into Neville some for the physical contact.

"Hannah and I definitely have to make this up to you, Nev," Harry said almost sheepishly, feeling embarrassed for forgetting, "I think finals have zapped our minds of everything meaningful to us."

"Nonsense," Neville said, shaking his head, "We are all working towards things we love. Don't forget that."

Hannah placed her hand over Harry's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We'll celebrate when this is all over. Deal?"

Harry and Neville nodded in agreement, tapping the plastic cups of coffee together before the trio tucked into their lunch. There was little time to waste when studying, note-taking, flashcards, and reviews all loomed over them, but this time was their time, and the books were all stowed in the bookbags at their feet where they belonged in the moment the three shared now.


	12. The Last Enemy

**Summary: **Harry's true destiny was awoken, and it granted him the ability to finally say "Enough". MoD!Harry 1995/1996 School Year

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **General

**Warning Tag: **Major Character Death (they get better for a while); Referenced Agonizing Torture

* * *

The pain was excruciating. Harry felt his body contort, his muscles stiffen, and his limbs jerk uncomfortably on the debris-ridden floor as the evil spirit of Voldemort bleed into his mind. He felt loss, so much loss and pain that he has faced in his very short life. The feeling of hopelessness, loneliness, fear, and depression was worse than facing the dementors two years ago.

Harry knew it wasn't true, his life wasn't worthless, he wasn't alone in it, and he knew many people who cared and loved him. His friends, their parents, the Order… they were his family. Even the ones he'd lost were his family, and he knew they loved him unconditionally. He loved them, too.

Then, he felt it, a ripping sensation deep in his chest and skull. It was violent, it burned and sent fire through his heart, his mind, his veins. It was like his soul was being ripped to shreds. His scar seared in pain, and it was becoming too much to bear.

Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad, especially if it meant preventing more people he loved and cared about from suffering and dying. If it stopped Voldemort from going on a manhunt for him, maybe, just maybe, he would spare the others.

He felt himself slip from this world then, the pain becoming too much, it was the last thing he remembered feeling aside from the love and hope he held onto for the living.

His eyes yes fluttered open once the pain stopped, Harry shielded them from the whiteness of the area he was now in. Three silhouettes stood nearby in the outline of Kings Cross and he quickly got to his feet, recognizing his parents and Sirius immediately.

"You're all…" He put a hand on his chest then, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt and the faintest thrum of his heart. "Am I dead?"

Sirius shook his head. "No."

"Only lost, sweetheart," Lily assured.

"It is not your time yet, son," James said.

Harry approached them, reaching his hand out to them only to feel nothing when his mother's hand touched his and went through it. He swallowed, fighting the tears.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"You are so strong, and so brave," James said, brushing his invisible hand over Harry's hair.

"Voldemort no longer has a hold over you. You can go back and finish this once and for all knowing that everyone will be safe from his wrath," Lily informed, seeming to know more than he was led to believe.

"I don't understand," Harry said, scanning the three. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"You are not meant to be on this side, my boy," Sirius said. "Fate has other plans for you."

"It is time for you to go back, but know he cannot harm anyone anymore, not even you," Lily said, hovering her hand over his face before wrapping an arm around James.

"We will always be here for you," James said, placing a hand over his own heart.

"We love you so much, Harry."

Sirius stepped forward then and pressed his hand against Harry's chest. Unlike his parents' spirits, he could feel his hand push against him, forcing him back. Harry couldn't stop himself from falling backward, and he closed his eyes and braced for an impact that didn't come.

Instead, a bony hand caught his arm and stopped his fall. Harry opened his eyes to see the very bright Kings Cross station melt into darkness. A dark cloaked figure now stood before him, one hand gripping his while the other wielded a scythe.

"I have been waiting for you, Master," the being said, releasing him in order to bow. "You have finally been Awakened."

"Master?" Harry couldn't see much of anything, but was able to faintly make out a bleaker version of Kings Cross in the shadows surrounding him. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are in what is known as the In-Between. I am your servant and spirit guide, those before you have called me the Reaper," the being said.

"And what am I?"

"You're the Master of Death."

Harry stared at the cloaked being in disbelief. What did this mean? He had heard the story of the three Hallows from Luna once, but he thought it was a simple kids' story. Luna, however, seemed to know something he didn't, but it seemed like everyone knew something he didn't about himself.

"There is an imbalance in the living world, and it is your responsibility to correct it, Master," the Reaper continued. "Otherwise both worlds will suffer. But first, you must retrieve your lost possessions."

He reached his skeletal hand out to Harry, and he immediately stepped back. "What are you doing?"

"I need to give you the Knowledge, Master, so you will Know what you must do."

Hesitant, Harry gave a nod and allowed the Reaper to place his hand on his head. The overwhelming feeling of memories from ancients past to the beginning of life itself flooded him. Before he knew it, he felt that pressure on his chest again, pushing him backwards to fall into the nothingness.

His body ached, tremors coursed through him as his eyes fluttered open and a groan escaped him when he tried to move. The pain was dulling away, but he felt lighter and more complete than he ever had before. Memories came flooding in, memories that were not his own. They were Tom Riddle's, the images of ancient objects flashed through his conscience: a cup, a locket, a ring, a crown, the journal, and a snake. They held significance to him somehow, and they were relatively well hidden in meaningful locations. Somehow Harry knew he had to find these items and cleanse them of the evil imbued in them.

Harry felt strange, powerful even. It was like he became more aware of his magic, more intune with it, and he liked it. Harry shifted upright, catching the attention of Remus who was at his side immediately, shortly followed by Dumbledore.

"Harry? Merlin, you're still alive thank the gods," he whispered, helping Harry roll onto his back. "Are you alright?"

"I feel… strange," Harry whispered, grabbing at his chest where his heart barely thrummed.

"_You must stop him, Harry,"_ a voice whispered in his head.

He nodded and looked at Remus. "I know what I have to do to stop him."

Before Remus could question this, Harry sent a silent disarming spell at Dumbledore. The Elder Wand flew from the man's hand and landed in Harry's before a black portal appeared below him and swallowed him right in front of Remus and Dumbledore.

* * *

Using the memories pulled from Voldemort's mind, Harry had found the four remaining artifacts that held fragments of Voldemort's soul in them. He stood on the cliffside in the middle of nowhere, the objects laid out before him. The Reaper was beside him, and both were standing with a foot in the living and one in the In-Between realms. Kneeling down, Harry pulled each piece of soul out and handed them to the Reaper where the pieces fused together. When he picked up the ring, he snapped the stone from it and held it in his palm.

"Found the last Hallow," Harry said, tucking it into his pocket.

"Good," the Reaper said, "But this soul is incomplete. Do you know where the rest are?"

"I will." Harry hovered a hand over the broken spirit resting in his assistant's hand.

His eyes went dark then, searching for Voldemort. He was easy to find with the Path of the Dead following his every move.

"_A Path,"_ the Reaper had explained, "_will mark those who have inflicted unneeded death on the world. They are to guide you."_

The vision of a large manor was all Harry needed before he stepped through the portal that would place him in front of the man he sought. Voldemort's pet snake was draped over his shoulders as he sat in the throne-like chair placed at the center of the far wall. There was no one else in the room, and Harry made sure to keep it that way by sending the shadows under his command to bar the doors.

Voldemort was on his feet now, the snake hissing threateningly as it made its way down to the floor and toward him.

"Just who I was looking for," Harry said. With a swish of his new wand, the snake was pulled to him and pinned to the ground at his feet.

He knelt down and his hand turned black when he touched the snake's head, sinking into her head before pulling out the fragment of soul that lingered there. He handed it to the Reaper where it fused with the rest. Harry released the snake and the creature fled, free of its possessor.

"What is this? You were dead!" Voldemort hissed, finding his voice that was laced with shock. "What did you do to Nagini?"

"I freed her from you," he said simply, nodding in agreement. "And correction: I _am_ Death, all thanks to you for giving me that needed nudge to trigger my Awakening."

Voldemort looked completely outraged by this. "You cannot beat Death!"

"And neither can you."

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The spell Voldemort cast ricocheted off Harry and right back at him. The green spell struck him square in the chest and he crumpled to the ground. The Reaper appeared at Voldemort's side, collecting the remains of the soul that lingered in the body and reunited it in the blackened spirit resting in his skeletal hand.

"I will take him where he belongs now, Master," he said. "All those who were forced to die under his hand have been spared. There will be no more death inflicted from him or his followers anymore."

He gave Harry a bow before being swallowed into the nothingness. Harry felt himself separate from his body then, his mission in Life complete. He watched as his own body fell to the ground, the flesh he no longer needed to survive strpped away. Wrapping himself in his cloak, Harry knew it was going to take some time to come to terms with his new life.

* * *

The Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort were seized and captured within the year after he fell. Harry lurked in the shadows and watched his friends—_family—_mourn him, watched them celebrate the victory of being freed from Voldemort's wrath, and watched them grow and have families of their own. Remus had a beautiful little boy, the Weasleys held a lovely wedding for Bill and Fleur, Minister Fudge was removed from office due to his negligence and Kinglsey took over to right the wrong until Hermione came of age. She caused even more waves in the Ministry. The ripples in the water eventually stretched out over Hogwarts, where negligence and mishandling from those in positions of power were no longer overlooked, either.

Harry watched the years pass on. Ginny became a professional Quidditch player with the Holyhead Harpies, Ron became a Quidditch Announcer and Reporter, Hermione the Minister of Magic. Even Malfoy straightened up and had a respectable family of his own.

There was always going to be evil in the world, but Harry's sacrifice in life meant that it had a new Master to keep it controlled. The balance was restored.

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**Monthly Challenges for All**

**The Houses Competition  
Word Count:** 1,873 words (per Google Docs)


	13. Smoke on a Silken Moon

**Summary: ** Suffering alone is damaging in the wake of loss, but the unexpected will always be willing to pull you from its dark waters. 1996/1997 School Year. Alternate Universe.

**Rated T:** Mentions of Death, Mourning, Gentle Affection, Triad

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort

**Warning Tag: **Implied Offscreen Major Character Death; Grief; Mourning

* * *

**Smoke on a Silken Moon**

_10th of December, 1996_

**.oOo.**

I picked you up and put you back on solid ground.

Kryptonite; - 3 Doors Down

**.oOo.**

It started on a winter's moonless night. A crisp, coldly written letter from the Head Auror stated her father was found dead in his home three days prior to when it was sent. The wielder's head was bowed, her forehead rested on crossed arms resting on pulled up knees. The parchment was so loosely held in Luna's freezing hands that when the breath of icy wind picked up, it was easily snatched away. The letter soon billowed up and over the witch's head and danced in the air. She didn't notice.

The Black Lake shimmered eerily under the twinkling starlight. Their distant light in the darkened sky only made its waters reflect itself into an endless pool of darkness. Even though she bundled up in her warmest jumper, cloak, socks, scarf, boots, and warming charms, they couldn't help ward the winter cold away. Despite her bundled state, she'd somehow forgotten her mittens. Her fingers were stiff and numb as a result.

She wasn't sure how long she sat in front of the black waters of the lake, but didn't care. Time stopped mattering; she left it behind with her heart on the parchment that escaped from her grasp. The tears had long since dried on her cheeks, yet the sobs still occasionally rocked her body as she wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to hold herself together. She didn't have anyone left in the world anymore.

Soft steps were heard in the snow from behind but Luna didn't bother to see who it was. The person stalled for a moment before continuing to approach her. Luna was not in the mood for company. Withdrawing her wand from a coat pocket, she tried her best to grip the handle with her stiff, bare fingers as the person walked up beside her.

"It's nearing curfew. You should get yourself back to the castle," a cool, deep voice stated.

"I-I don't care, " she said with an audible sob.

"Suit yourself. You'll make a fine ice sculpture by morning," the person replied but made no motion to leave.

They instead held out the letter to her. "I believe this is yours."

"_Incendio_," Luna uttered, motioning the wand at the parchment.

It set fire in the person's hand before it was promptly dropped to the ground. The flame melted the snow as it burned and soon simmered out. She looked at the wizard briefly with a sharpness in her silver eyes until the bubbling wave of realization that she had no one to go home to anymore started to swell in her chest once more.

"What was that for?" he hissed, examining his gloved hand under the light of his wand for signs of damage.

"I do not want your company!" Luna snapped, scooting away when he decided to sit down beside her despite the attack.

"Yet you look like you need someone, and no one else is here," he noted.

The soft glow of the wands light revealed his green colored scarf wrapped under a dark chin. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he looked out over the black waters in front of them without noticing her disapproval.

"You had no right to read that letter," she growled, holding back the anger that a stranger had the nerve to read something so personal.

He was examining his gloved hand again when he responded. "What makes you think I did?"

Luna did not respond. Her anger dissipated once she realized how judgmental she sounded. Her mind was overwhelmed by grief and loneliness that it clearly started to affect her general outlook on things already. That was not who she was. She didn't pass judgement based on the color of one's robes or label them by their houses valued traits. A heavy, shivering sigh released a puff of breath out in front of her as she pulled her coat closer to her.

"I am sorry. I don't normally assume things," she muttered.

"I'm used to it," was all he said.

"And that is not fair to you."

He gave a simple shrug and showed no indication to continue the conversation with her. This was fine with Luna, but it still didn't excuse her behavior toward him. She hoped that he took her apology to heart.

Luna shivered again, and before she thought about casting her rather weak warming charm, a heavy cloak was draped over her. She looked over at the wizard who no longer wore said cloak, yet he acted like he didn't even move a muscle to offer it. Luna found him mysterious, but despite this, his presence somehow offered a comfort she did not think she needed. She pulled the thick, expensive fabric around her. Its warmth started to thaw her out immediately. She was grateful for the kind gesture.

"Thank you."

He tilted his head to regard Luna and gave a nod in response. "Don't wait for too much longer, or I'll become the ice sculpture."

She let out a laugh that was far from sounding happy, but it was a laugh nonetheless. A silence settled between them for a few moments. She would glance his way every so often, but he kept his arms folded across his chest and his gaze looking out at the lake.

"I am sorry I tried setting you on fire," she said as sincerely as she could. Before he could reply, someone interrupted him.

"Are you planning on freezing out here too, Blaise?" another voice called from nearby.

Blaise turned to look behind them before he got to his feet. A quick charm dried his damp clothes. He held a hand out that Luna accepted as she forced herself up on numbed and stiff legs just as the second wizard approached. He flung an arm around Blaises' shoulders, but his eyes settled on Luna. She sheepishly looked downward and sniffed softly, swaying some from her unstable legs.

"Are you okay?" The newcomer sounded genuinely concerned for her. Perhaps he glimpsed her red-ringed eyes or her tear-stained cheeks in the wandlight before she turned her face away.

Luna gave him a stiff nod regardless. "I will be, eventually."

Before any further questions could be asked as to what she meant, the other wizard spoke up on her behalf.

"Nothing a warm mug of hot chocolate won't fix," Blaise said, giving her freezing hand a gentle squeeze.

Luna was unaware he still held her numbed hand in his warm, gloved fingers, but she felt the corner of her lip lightly twitch at the gesture. "That sounds lovely."

**.oOo.**

_21st of June, 2002_

It ended on a beautiful summer evening with the glow of sunset orange painting the sky. Luna watched as the canvas above changed as the light slowly faded out on the horizon. The rooftop was her favourite place to retreat to on the first day of summer. It was her way to pay her respects to her father. He always enjoyed sitting on the grassy hills surrounding their property with her making flower crowns while he sketched out the colors of the sky until dusk fully settled around the plains of their home.

The flat was her new home. A home she never expected to come across after she graduated Hogwarts. Though Ginny's family took her in with open arms, the Burrow never felt like home to her during the remainder of her school career. Blaise and Theo didn't hesitate in offering to take her in as soon as she stepped off the train. They helped her find a way to conquer the demons that clung to her soul and caused the nightmares. They helped her find her smile; the one that touched her eyes and echoed in her laugh again. If it hadn't been for that cold winter night at the lake over five years ago, Luna didn't know where she would have ended up had Blaise never sat down beside her.

The door to the rooftop creaked open behind her but she didn't look back to investigate who it was. She didn't need to. Blaise approached her and made himself comfortable beside her. He looked out at the scenery that slowly changed before their eyes. Luna curled a hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder. The sound of nature around them was soothing to her ears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the summer solstice to wash over and through her.

Luna was unsure of when Theo arrived, but he was soon beside her with an arm draped over her shoulders. A small tea tray was placed before her with three steaming cups waiting to be treated and drank.

"Comforting, isn't it?" she hummed out. "Seeing the beauty of something slowly come to its end."

"Yet the end brings the birth of a new beauty under the face of moonlight," Blaise added, shifting his gaze from the yellow and orange colors of evening to the beginnings of the twinkling stars peering through the azure sky above.

Theo sighed heavily and the pair looked over at him. He met their eyes with a teasing smirk. "You two are over there sounding like poets and all I did was bring tea."

The three laughed at the playful jibe. Luna wrapped an arm around Theo's waist and pulled him a little closer. She had found her happiness again.

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**Harry Potter Fanfiction Competition**

**Monthly Challenges for All**

**The Houses Competition**

**Word Count: **1,583

**Originally Written: **February 2018


	14. The Mark of a Reaper

**Summary: **Where there are soul marks, there are always the rarer, but dreaded, reaper marks to counter them.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **General

**Warning Tag: **Major Character Death

* * *

**The Mark of a Reaper**

In Susan Bones earliest memories, her dwindling family talked about the soul marks and how they were always evasive to their surname. Most people didn't know that the silver tattoo had an opposite—as most things in nature do—to help keep the balance in the world. A grey colored tattoo, known as the reaper mark, could instead mar the skin instead of the one everyone expected the matchmaking seer to tattoo a child with. The unique and mysterious symbols that represented their match was always placed on the inside of their wrist on their fifth birthday.

Members of her family were never lucky in obtaining the soul mark, but they learned to make the most out of their lives regardless. It didn't stop them from learning about the mark they were burdened with, either. Whether inflicted or succumbed to it, one of the reaper mark bearers would cause their match's death in some way. Most often it was an accident, sometimes it was outright murder. They could be best friends or the worst of enemies. It didn't matter; one was always reaped in the end.

It was no secret that the Bones family were heavy targets since the uprising of Voldemort, and even during Grindelwald's reign, they were violently ripped mercilessly from this world. They were a very political-heavy family with a lot of influence and power within the various folds of the Ministry. They were the ones who strived to keep a balance within the government and maintain fairness throughout. They were so very loyal and steadfast with their jobs and the roles they entailed that laying down their lives rather than bend to the evil infiltrating the government wasn't given a second thought. They always bore the reaper mark, after all, and they were all reaped for the benefit of others in the end.

It was also the reason why they had so many children in order to keep the Bones' name alive.

Somehow, despite the misfortunes that the Bones family had faced, they were always humble and unafraid of what stood against them, which was the opposite of what most reaper marked people did. There was no surprise when the five-year-old Susan was given the grey tattoo, but there was a full-blown celebration for her cousin who received the opposite mark and thus destined to continue their surname. It was a lot for someone so young to take in knowing that the person with Susan's matching tattoo was destined to kill her, or visa versa. Though it wasn't a guarantee that they would ever meet—or even have malice toward one another—it brought little comfort to Susan.

Regardless of knowing this information, she attended Hogwarts with her head held high, was pleased with her house placement in Hufflepuff, and eager to make friends and live a relatively normal life. There were a few in the large room who behaved strangely, making it easy to pinpoint the reason behind it was due to the reaper mark on their arms. They were hunched over, pulling their sleeve over their wrists while their eyes darted around skeptically and frightfully, wondering if their match lingered nearby.

Susan wasn't going to dwell on her own mark, but she kept hers hidden behind a bracelet to not broadcast it, either. It was how she first met Hannah, after all, as she examined the bracelet fondly and asked about its origins. The two Hufflepuffs became fast friends during the Welcoming Feast despite their opposite opinions about the trivial topics of conversation. Susan found her fascinating, and they only grew closer as time went on.

It was around their third year when everything shifted for Susan. The dementors surrounding the school grounds placed her in a never-ending sense of dread and becoming fearful of the mark on her arm. She didn't want to be the cause of anyone's death, even if it was an accident. The guilt she obtained from these thoughts the creature's constant presence instilled on her stuck with her for years after.

When the pink-toad tyrant stormed the school, Susan silently wished she would be the reason Umbridge would be met with an untimely death. Joining Dumbledore's Army with Hannah was the logical thing to do, and learning the crucial spells that could later be unleashed on an innocent (or being used against her) sent her spiraling back into that fear of being responsible of possibly killing someone.

The war was soon among them, her immediate family's deaths had her push everyone away. Even her best friend Hannah. Avoiding the destiny of the reaper mark was not an option for Susan anymore no matter how much she wanted to deny it. She knew running away was the last thing she would do in trying times like this, if she was going to die protecting her friends and family, then so be it. If she was going to kill someone in order to do so, then all she could hope was that her match was an enemy.

Susan sustained fatal injuries during the first wave of war, but she didn't go down without a hard fight. Suffering from her injuries in a deserted corridor, she didn't expect to see Hannah appear in her fading line of sight, face stained with tears as she said something she couldn't hear. She revealed the grey tattoo on her wrist in the shape of a bone, and before Susan could muster the last few breaths to speak, Hannah stole them away with a single, tear-stained kiss.

It was the opposite of what she hoped for, but it was the peace she needed to pass on.

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**Written for Monthly Challenges for All**

**Written for The Houses Competition**

**Word Count: **936

**Originally Written: **September 2018


	15. Mending Memories

**Summary: **Molly was tasked to find some presentable dress robes for her children. Holding onto a few memories happened to payoff after all.

**Rated: **K

**Genre: **Family, General

**Warning Tag: **N/A

* * *

**Mending Memories**

It was a cold, crisp morning at The Burrow, but the weather wasn't going to dampen Molly Weasley's spirits. She received a few letters while she was having breakfast and was thrilled to see that they were from Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Fred and George respectively. It was rare to get so many letters at one time, especially from her children. Hedwig gave a gentle squawk at Molly for a quick treat to rejuvenate her.

"Feel free to rest a while with Errol in the barn while you wait," Molly said to the snowy owl as she read the letters.

Hedwig chirped in reply, eying the plate of toast in front of Molly. The witch pulled a piece of crust off and offered it to the bird.

"Dress robes for a ball!"

Molly got to her feet immediately and checked the calendar. "Oh goodness, those children certainly know how to wait until the last minute to inform me of time sensitive matters, Hedwig."

The owl fluffed herself up and relaxed, giving Molly the appearance that she had shrugged in agreement. She re-skimmed two of the letters and promptly removed the small pouch of coins that she only now realized were attached to Hedwig's leg.

"At least three children are taken care of," Molly said with a relieved sigh, feeling the heavy bag of Galleons Harry sent for his robes. It felt to be far too much money to purchase just one set, but she dismissed it as Harry being over-cautious.

"I better get started on figuring out robes for Ginny and Ron," she tapped her finger on her chin. "Fred and George claim to have theirs covered."

Muttering under her breath a tired rant about how her twins earned their money, she finished her breakfast before making her way up to the attic of her tall, creaky home where the ghoul lived. It paid her no mind as she lit her wand and started rummaging through the dusty boxes that were abandoned up there. Opening the first box, she found the scrap fabric she'd need and shifted it to the exit and went for the next one. Placing her wand between her teeth, she reached for two other boxes and tripped over one of the three cracked cauldrons she didn't remember putting up there.

"Those twins cracking cauldrons from their silly pranking concoctions!" she hissed under her breath as she inspected them. "Thought they were being clever hiding them up here with you."

The ghoul moaned in reply. Molly placed the least damaged cauldron by the exit to put it to use before sorting through old garments that she collected when her mother passed away. There was a photograph tucked away at the bottom. She pulled it out and examined a much younger version of herself looking back at her. The young Molly was giggling as she stood between her older brothers. They were dressed in their best robes for someone's wedding—she assumed—and the foggy memory made her eyes water.

Placing the photograph back in the box, she pulled out one of her brother's old dress robes and examined it. Silverfish must have got to it as some areas of fabric had a few small holes in it. Sighing, she laid it over the cracked cauldron and pulled out the dress that she wore in the picture and looked it over.

"Looks like both of these items will need some work," Molly muttered to herself, feeling a little discouraged at the task ahead as she carefully levitated her findings down through the trapdoor before climbing down and closing up the attic.

* * *

Moll carefully hung the outfits on the clothesline and inspected the old dress robes in the sunlight outside. She carefully casted the mending charm on the holes of the garments. The lace on her brother's robes seemed to have completely disintegrated away, and the tulle on her dress was frayed and torn, but the little holes were easily repaired.

"_Diffindo,"_ Molly uttered, using a practiced hand to carefully slice the damaged tulle and remains of lace from the garments that were irreparable with magic.

Once she was sure the damaged areas were fixed or removed, she grabbed the cracked cauldron and filled it with water and soap and carefully placed the dress into it. As she allowed it to soak, Molly turned back to the dark purple robes and gave them another thorough look over to make sure there was no hidden damage anywhere.

Other than being dirty from storage, they were in good shape. "You just need a little wash and a quick fix here and there."

Molly often talked to herself while she worked, muttering out a recipe as she cooked or, in this case, what the garments needed to have done. She carefully cleaned her old dress in the cracked cauldron, reviving its bubblegum pink color back to almost new again. Pinning it up to dry, she got to work on the other robes, shortly followed by the scrap fabrics. It was lunchtime by the time the cleaning was done, but it didn't stop her from finding busy work while her projects air dried in the rare winter afternoon sunlight.

Before long, she used a hot air charm on the still damp fabrics and started on mending the robes since it had the least work needed. Finding a few old pink-dyed lace doilies, Molly used the slicing chrm to slice them into even strips for the sleeves before scouring for a larger one to use for the neckline. Once she started stitching them all together, Molly fell right into her element. The robes looked like they did exactly in the old photograph when she was done and was proud of her handiwork.

"Perfect. Ron will look so handsome in you." She glanced at the clock and her face fell slightly. "Is that really the time?"

Sighing, she will have to work on Ginny's tomorrow. Arthur would be home soon and supper was needing made and evening chores were waiting to be done.

* * *

Molly needed to find a balance in mending her old dress. She was becoming frazzled with the simple looking outfit after she finished trimming off the damaged pieces. It didn't look completely awful, but she didn't want her only daughter to wear something so plain and easy to overlook to the ball.

It was disastrous, if she had to describe it. There was little she could work with in terms of scrap materials. All she could even consider using was some mint-colored tulle and fabric.

"I'm running out of time," She huffed out in aggravation as she moved around the outfit hung up in the kitchen, trying to picture how she wanted to modify the dress with the pop of extra color.

Making a few measurements, Molly chewed her lip as she double checked measurements and eyed the tulle nearby. If she did this right, there will be just enough on hand. But before she could risk it, she would tend to the shoulder straps first. Shaping and stitching those were easy, and once finished, it really helped her feel confident about the color choice. It blended quite nicely with the pink.

"Now to get the skirt handled," she said with a puffy breath.

Taking out her measurements and roughly made pattern, Molly laid out the tulle on the table and traced the oval shape on it before checking the measurements a final time. Levitating the material, she subconsciously held her breath as she silently cast the severing charm along the outline. First layer was a success. She repositioned the remaining pieces and sketched out a smaller oval shape and slowly sliced the shape free.

"Hardest part done," Molly said almost joyously while taking in a relieved breath. "Now let's get you finished."

The pink dress hovered as she had the tulle loosely wrap around the skirt from the waist down—looking like petals of a tulip. It turned out better than Molly anticipated, and she wondered why she worried over it so much.

"She will love it."

Stitching the materials together was a breeze, and after adding a sash around the waist and hemming the tulle with leftover fabric used on the straps, Molly stepped back and had the dress do a twirl.

"That looks beautiful, Molly," Arthur said as he entered the kitchen side door.

He placed his hat and traveling cloak on the coat rack and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "This for the Yule Ball?"

"Yes. I have to get them sent out today or they will be robeless." Molly looked at her husband before realizing that he was actually there.

"Oh," she said, checking the clock. "Is that really the time?"

Arthur chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry about supper, hun. We can have leftovers. You worked really hard on these outfits and need a break."

"Thank you."

Molly swished her wand and had both garments gently fold themselves and placed by Harry's parcel. "But first I must get these sent to the kids."

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**Written for The Houses Competition**

**Written for Monthly Challenges for All**

**Word Count:** 1,508

**Originally Written: **September 2018


	16. A Smoking Gun

**Summary: **Claudia Zabini has been through reading of wills many times, some were more emotional than others, but this… this was nothing new, unfortunately.

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Drama

**Warning Tag:** References Domestic Abuse; Violence; Reading of a Will

* * *

**A Smoking Gun**

The day started out like any other day for Claudia Zabini. She woke at seven in the morning, wrapped herself in the robe that was placed on the end table by her bed, and went down to have breakfast while reading _The Daily Prophet. _It wasn't unusual to receive mail along with the paper, so when the three envelopes accompanied it that day, Claudia took the time to read those in its place.

The first was from her son, Blaise. It was his first year attending Hogwarts—much to his disdain. They had moved to Ireland from Italy two years ago after she went through a nasty divorce. She knew that Blaise really wanted to attend Beauxbatons since he could talk, it was a much more sophisticated school, in her opinion, but she couldn't risk having her precious son be exposed to the poisonous man she left that taught at that very school.

He didn't seem to mind Hogwarts much, though he had a lot to say about how ridiculous the whimsical school operated and stressed the fact that the school had a death toll, of all things. However, he was surprised it wasn't higher based on the countless hazards he faced daily already.

"Perhaps Beauxbaton would have been safer," Claudia muttered to herself as she finished reading.

The second envelope that caught her eye was written in bold, red font. Grabbing it, she opened the red wax seal that bore the Italian Ministry symbol on it and pulled the letter from it.

Just as she suspected, it was a summons to the Italian Ministry for a reading of the last will and testament of one of her ex-wives. She wasn't completely surprised by it, but this particular woman she was once lovingly nicknamed Smoking Gun because of how they had met, and how they fell apart. Their relationship was one of the more wilder ones she experienced. To think that she was remembered in her will almost touched her.

Having nothing else to do that day, Claudia finished her breakfast and prepared an overnight trip to Italy for the reading. She made sure to write her barrister to meet her there as well before heading upstairs to pack.

* * *

Claudia sat in front of an ornate desk of the barrister who summoned her all the way from Ireland. He was not present, of course, which was fine because her own barrister was running late. Checking the clock to her right, she wouldn't be surprised if the two ran into each other in the corridor and went out for coffee. It was quite rude of them leaving her to wait on them for the sake of catching up.

Before she grew too impatient with the buffoons (she took to silent insults when time was being wasted on those she planned to meet. She was a proper lady, after all), the two barristers entered the office in the middle of a loud conversation. The cold glare that she gave both of them silenced their jovial talk immediately.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, Mrs. Zabini," the man who took the seat in front of her said. "I was just telling Mr. Nicoli here about a—"

"It's quite lovely that you two were able to catch up on my expense, Mr. Gatti. My time is hardly valuable, you know," Claudia smoothly cut in. "Being professionals, I thought punctuality was a great importance in your field? Or at least, it was when I practiced."

Her barrister—Mr. Nicoli—quietly cleared his throat and prepared his notes beside her. Gatti looked surprised at how eloquently her rudeness was that his excuse died in his throat.

"I am deeply sorry for my tardiness, ma'am—"

"Mrs. Zabini will do."

"Yes, Mrs. Zabini," Gatti quickly corrected.

He opened the long drawer of his desk and pulled out a large envelope from a file before the drawer quietly closed unassisted. "Are you here in place of Mr. Zabini? Because if so—"

Claudia chuckled at his question. Nicoli concealed his own smirk beside her. The witch leaned forward, never breaking her pristine posture, as her warm brown eyes bore into the man in front of her.

"Of course that woman would only put my last name with no suffix, but not unusual. It's so very like her," she spoke to no one in particular. "No, sir. I am the only Zabini that Marta Conte would be referring to in her will."

This news left Gatti almost speechless as he sputtered to find words. "Y-you mean you were Marta's wife? She never mentioned that the entire time I knew her."

"Yes, I've had three wives, since you've asked," Claudia explained, smiling as she spoke. "One cheated on me, one didn't make it past the reception, and one shot me."

The gasp had her wave her hand in dismissal of Gatti's shock. "It's not that surprising, is it? _Men,_" she muttered under her breath.

"Her bizarre reaction to me when we first met was what drew me to her, actually. Even if she used a Muggle device on me, being a police officer had some lovely perks with the side effect. I've fully recovered, if you must know. It barely grazed my shoulder. It was how she ended it that really stung."

"Sounds ominous," Gatti said, rubbing his brow in puzzlement. "U-uhm… Shall we get on with the reading?"

"Let's throw caution to the wind and do it," Claudia said in agreement, leaning back into her chair as Gatti withdrew the will of her ex. "Mr. Nicoli, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mrs. Zabini."

She gestured with a nod to the dumbfounded man in front of her. Claudia knew he was probably trying to figure out how she ended up in Marta's will at all, especially after her very small telling of their tale together. She was suspicious that it was Marta's way to give a last jab at her in her death.

"I, Marta Conte, being of sound mind, hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. To my once beloved Zabini's son, I leave you my collection of crystal potion vials. Not only did I know you admired them so and loved using them while I aided your potion brews, I hope that you take them as a symbol of our familial bond we had. And though your mother and I may have parted ways, it was for the best in the end. May you make great use of them in your bright and promising future."

"How thoughtful and sweet," Claudia hummed out, listening to the scrawl of Nikoli's handwriting next to her. "Even in death her words drip of poisonous intent, doesn't it?"

The large collection of crystal potion vials and bottles appeared in the hands of a pair of house elves. They placed the large boxes delicately on the table and laid a list of the contents on top before vanishing.

"At least she left an inventory list. I'll give you the honors of checking them out for ill intent, Mr. Nikoli," Claudia said, stressing its importance by making eye contact. "I can't have my beloved child be harmed by a gift."

"It will be put to the top of my list," the barrister said.

Mr. Gatti swallowed hard, but made no comment on it. He clearly found the reaction to his recently deceased client off-putting.

"For Zabini, the one I foolishly called the gem of my heart, I wish to leave the very weapon that scarred your succulent skin, and the restraints I abandoned you in that fateful morning. Do with them what you will, but using the potion vials as target practice is strictly forbidden. They are prized possessions, after all."

A single house elf appeared, delicately placing the Muggle revolver wrapped in a white cloth on the table next to Claudia with a set of metal cuffs. Gatti's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon.

"Mimicry may be the highest form of flattery, but mockery is just an insult," she snarled, standing abruptly. "Even beyond the grave she laughs. What a poisonous mind to die with!"

Claudia carelessly shoved the items off the desk and turned to the boxes of crystal potion vials, picking up a small phial from its wooden holder, she turned it carefully in hand. "I want every last one inspected, Nikoli. Every last one. This woman is bent on harming me in some way, and it will _not _be at _my _son's expense!"

Her barrister quickly nodded, summoning his elf with a snap. "Get these boxes to my office immediately and call for a curse breaker, now."

The elf nodded without word, turning to face the boxes, his own magic weaved around them and the potion vial in Claudia's hand before they vanished with a crack.

"Is there anything else that wretched woman left behind?"

Rendered speechless, he examined the expensive parchment in hand before shaking his head. "N-no ma—Mrs. Zabini. That was all."

Nikoli produced a copy-over parchment and offered it to Gatti. "Record purposes."

"Of course," Gatti said with a slow nod, transferring the contents of the will over. He was unsure of what exactly transpired in his office. It was not his run-of-the-mill readings in the least bit, and he wasn't sure how to process it.

"Is that all you need, Mr. Nikoli?" Claudia looked to her barrister for his answering nod.

"Good." She collected her handbag. "It was a pleasure, Mr. Gatti."

Claudia departed without another word, Nikoli close behind. Though she spoke ill about Marta to others, slandering her name to boost her own, Claudia Zabini truly loved the spiteful witch. Her family, and eventually Marta herself, didn't. Their time together could be described as a dalliance, one that Claudia wished lasted a lot longer than it had. But families as large as hers were poisonous and as toxic as some of the draughts that those crystal potion vials once bottled, and it came to a horrific light that Marta was only attempting to gain Claudia's wealth as her own with her affections.

"Forever a treacherous, poisonous snake in the grass."

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

**Monthly Challenges for All**

**The Houses Competition**

**Word Count:** 1,684

**Originally Written: **September 2018


	17. Unexpected Encounter

**Summary: **Luna encounters a girl who's blood just awakened a rare sort of magic and offers her help.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **General

**Warning Tag: **N/A

**Author's Note: **Blakblott: A black cotton ball-like pest with long, skinny limbs that can be found living in fireplaces neglected to be cleaned or other areas where ash and soot is found. They are a favourite food of the Ashwinders, considering they share the same habitats.

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

Luna gazed out of her large office window at the murder of crows spiraling upward into the navy blue sky. The patterns they made as they shifted in the wind fascinated her due to her recent casual reading about the Greek practice of reading birds' flight patterns to predict omens. She wondered what a murder of crows could predict.

The owl swooped in through the open door—an unusual sighting inside the office—and perched on the back of the chair to face her desk. The witch turned and lightly smiled at the red-feathered bird.

"Hello there, who is this from?" she asked as she untied the note from its ankle.

The owl hooted quietly before eyeing the window and ruffling its feathers. Luna took the gesture to mean it wished to leave in a more dignified way, so she opened it and the owl took off.

_Luna, _

_I didn't know who else to contact, but I know the Aurors were not the go-to ones for this. _

_I have a bit of a… unique creature problem, I guess. Is there any way you can come to the joke shop as soon as possible? _

_I'd greatly appreciate it. _

_George_

It didn't take much to catch Luna's interest, but the vagueness and urgency of the note piqued her curiosity enough to pack her bag of essentials needed when it came to encountering an unknown creature. She closed up her office and headed for the exit in record time.

Being her own boss had its perks.

* * *

Luna barely tapped the door of the closed and very dark storefront before the flash of ginger hair caught the lamppost light through the window and the door promptly opened.

"You got here really quick. My owl just got back," George said, opening the door wide enough for her to enter.

"You sounded like it was a very urgent matter. I wasn't going to wait until after tea," Luna replied.

She carefully eyed the less than pristine interior of the shop and knew that whatever happened to it was not a pretty encounter.

"What happened?"

George closed and locked up the door before silently lighting his wand. It barely did anything for visibility.

"Well, you may not believe this, but I had a young customer who seemed very interested in the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder display. She was acting strange, very alert to her surroundings, but also very timid. I'm no stranger to identifying shoplifters, so I observed her a little longer before deciding she was there alone and not looking for anyone."

She carefully pulled a pad and quill out that hovered over the parchment. Luna traced the area around her with her wand, the pattern of the smears in the powder had remnants of paw prints, so she transferred her magic image to the quill that quickly sketched it as she listened.

"I was polite and went to ask her if she needed any help, usually a great deterrent for thieves, but before I could, someone shoved her into the display and…"

George swallowed a moment, the sudden silence had Luna turn her attention to the strange markings in the powder to look at him.

"Well… She spontaneously turned into a bloody panther! Just like that," he said with a snap of his fingers. "Fastest Animagus transformation I've ever seen, and from someone so young."

"She had a wand?"

George paused, meeting the inquisitive grey eyes in the darkness powder stained room.

"Er, no actually. She looked a bit too young for one, but—"

"Were there other witnesses to this transformation?" Luna was taking notes now. George wasn't kidding about the situation being unique.

George shook his head as he made for the stairs. "I'm pretty sure I was the only one. The powder was set off almost as fast as the transformation, and I had to scramble to get the doors open and the place vacated. The sudden darkness really scared the other customers."

"It isn't the first time I have seen a happy accident work out," Luna stated. Humming under her breath as she found another smear. "A large cat certainly explains the prints and the scampering- like pattern from its feet in an attempt to flee."

She carefully stepped over pieces of a broken mirror, its shimmering shards blindly reflected the wand light back out into the dark. "Do you know where she is?"

Based on the prints on the stairs, she fled upstairs. Luna held her wand as she approached George at the base of the stairs.

"Yeah, she's still here… but human."

George ruffled a hand in his hair nervously before gesturing to the office. "She went in there. Her growling kept me from investigating, but I left a blanket and some of Angelina's clothes just inside and stayed by the door while waiting for you."

Luna's eyes lit up at the news. The poor girl was most likely scared and unsure of what was happening to her. Luckily, she was currently studying this rare sort of magic displayed a half-hour ago, and she hoped that she could help the girl with what was going on.

She waved her lit wand over the dark room again, the reflection of the broken mirror sent the light dancing to the far, untarnished corners of the room before looking at George.

"Stay here, I'll go and talk to her," Luna said, ascending the stairs.

"I'll be here cleaning up darkness powder if you need anything."

The witch cautiously approached the door to the office where the girl took refuge. She slowly opened the door and froze when she heard the threatening growl.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I am here to help," Luna spoke in a soothing voice.

"They always say that," the girl snarled from under the desk. "I won't go back to the orphanage with you. The memories alone..." she trailed off, flinching.

Luna sat down on the floor in front of the door and crossed her legs before resting gentle eyes on the girl wrapped in a blanket under the desk.

"We don't have to go anywhere you don't want to," she assured. "What's your name?"

The girl seemed to relax some when Luna made no intention to approach her. "Dahlia."

"That is a lovely name. My name is Luna, I'm a Magizoologist. George, the shopkeeper, wrote to me to come and help you," Luna explained, watching Dahlia tilt her head slightly as she processed the information.

"You study magical creatures. You're here because of my…"

"Yes. I have been learning about your condition, and I know people that can help you stabilize it and teach you how to control it."

Dahlia shook her head. "I won't go back to that place. I am not insane."

Luna raised her hand to settle the girl down. "I promise I am not like them. No hospitals, no Aurors, no mental institutions. I'll take you back to my house and help you with this. I promise."

When Dahlia didn't reply, Luna scooted closer to her. "We all want to escape our circumstances, don't we?" Dahlia nodded, watching her close the distance.

"Well, I cannot promise you that I can help you run away from it, but I know I can help you manage it to avoid what happened here being repeated and alter your path for the better. You can trust me. You won't have to be afraid of yourself anymore."

She reached out for the girl and waited, hoping that Dahlia was convinced that she meant no harm. The girl eventually grabbed Luna's hand and got to her feet.

"Okay."

* * *

_George, _

_I thought you would like an update on Dahlia's wellbeing._

_She's still in the late stages of acceptance of what she is and eventually will become, but has been able to control her ability better already. There is no living family for her to go to, so she will be staying with me. Newt, Rolf, and I have been combining our knowledge of this condition to provide the best possible way to help her, and it is promising. Her future is already brighter, and I cannot wait for her to start school in a couple of years._

_I hope you were able to clear out the darkness powder and repair any damages done. I would hate for you to get a Blakblott infestation. They like to nest in ash and soot, and the powder seems like something that would attract them._

_Anyway, she still feels really sorry about that incident, but I told her that you are not in the least bit upset. We may plan a visit soon. _

_Your friend, _

_Luna_

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

**Monthly Challenges for All**

**The Houses Competition**

**Word Count:** 1,440

**Originally Written: **October 2018


	18. Let Them Burn

**Summary: **Blaise had plans for a charity event, but needed some help

**Rated: **K

**Genre: **Family, General

**Warning Tag: **N/A

* * *

**Let Them Burn**

Blaise wasn't intending to ask anything more from his partners aside from inviting them to a charity event, but as he sat down to extend the invitation over a cuppa, the troubles he faced that involved preparing for it suddenly flooded to the front of his mind. Losing an important asset to the cause created a nightmare finding someone else he could trust and get the work done properly and correct the first time.

"I need your help." The words slipped right out, and the subtle twitch of his eye signaled Luna that it wasn't what Blaise planned to say.

"Of course," she replied, "We're here for you always, Blaise."

"What do you need?" Harry asked, automatically reaching for Blaise's freehand resting on the table to offer contact comfort to his clearly distressed partner.

Blaise's physical relaxation at their response was the reassurance he needed to proceed. "I have volunteered for a charity auction that is being held in two days, my makeup and hairdresser has decided to walk out on me for reasons unknown, and finding a replacement hasn't exactly been easy." He lightly bit at the corner of his lip, turning his teacup in hand. "It's a tradition my mother used to do, and I wish to continue it, but…"

With all the setbacks he faced, Blaise hadn't thought about what Luna or Harry would think about strangers bidding on him in order to win a dinner date as their reward, so offering some background on it was the least he could do now.

"It's a _dating _auction—"

"And you volunteered to be auctioned for it," Luna finished.

"I don't have to—"

Harry squeezed his hand, pulling Blaise's attention to the striking green eyes he always got lost in. "You know Luna and I will support and trust you with anything you're comfortable participating in, as we know you'd do the same for us."

"And since you asked," Luna said, moving her chair closer to Blaise, "I'd be honored to do your makeup."

"And hair," Harry added in. "What did you have in mind?"

Blaise was sure the warmth in his chest wasn't from the sip of tea but from their positive response to the situation. It had him wondering why he worried about telling them in the first place.

* * *

The lavender dress Blaise slipped on fit his form perfectly and contrasted vibrantly against his dark skin. Its thin straps that hugged his shoulder blades in an X-shape allowed him to show off the pied raven tattoo Luna gave him a while back. He looked himself in the floor length mirror one last time before slipping into the copper stilettos beside him. It was time for hair and makeup.

He kept his outfit a secret from Luna and Harry for the sole purpose to see their breaths be taken away when he entered the room. He gave an elegant turn, showing off the lavender dress swish around his ankles. It was almost like he was flaunting his masterful movements in the stilettos as a little bonus.

"What do you think?"

Lun got up and danced around her tall partner, taking Blaise in. "I really like how it shows off your raven."

"I made sure I found a dress that did."

Harry was rendered speechless until Luna sat back down beside him, Blaise followed to take his own seat in front of the vanity in-between them. This prompted Harry to snap to the present and reach for the mannequin head that wore Blaise's wig.

"You look beautiful," he said, placing the wig on Blaise's head.

The hairstyle chosen was short and spiky. Luna started pulling out pallets and tubes of makeup that would further compliment his appearance.

* * *

Harry and Luna took a table for two as close to the stage as possible, eagerly awaiting for Blaise's debut and to admire their handiwork under the spotlight. Harry made the most of the downtime by scouting the room full of eager bidders. The shift in his seat had Luna hone in on his discomfort.

"There's a lot of men in here," Harry observed.

"Blaise said he could decline the winning bidder without reason," Luna reminded, squeezing his hand. "He knows we're here, too."

She flipped open the pamphlet that offered details of the charity, wishing to distract Harry from his uneasiness. "Did you see which foundation Blaise was supporting?"

Harry hadn't, and before he could have a proper reaction seeing the charity was hosted by the war relief sub-program for orphaned children Harry launched, Blaise's name was announced. Their attention went to the stage as Blaise stepped out in his floor-length gown. The slit up the side teased at his dark, long, toned legs the stilettos further accentuated, and the glitter that sparkled from his eyeshadow flashed brightly with every blink. He did a quick turn for the crowd before taking a seat, where he elegantly—and somewhat risquely—crossed one leg over his knee.

"He knows how to draw in the crowd," Luna said, captivated by his beauty.

Harry continued to hold Luna's hand as the bids flooded in. Blaise looked quite pleased with himself as he looked out at the audience, but he kept his secretive winks and air kisses directed at them. Once the bids teetered into the thousands, and Harry took notice that those who kept bidding were giving him bad vibes, he gave Luna a gentle nudge to have her confirm his discomfort was legitimate.

"I feel like burning some galleons. You?" Harry asked, pulling his Gringotts cheques from his inner pocket that converted the amounts to muggle pounds without hassle.

Luna smiled, looking back at the burgundy-clad beauty on the stage. "Let them burn."

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**Monthly Challenges for All**

**The Houses Competition**

**Word Count: **947

**Originally Written: **March 2019


	19. To See is To Hear

**Competition/Challenge Block:  
Written for/Stacked with:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Term 12); Monthly Challenges for All (Year 3)  
**House:** Ravenclaw

**Term (Assignment):** Term 13 - Assignment 2  
**Subject (Task): **Archeology: Noteworthy Finds Task 3 (Write a fic that features another language (Braille, sign language and such are all acceptable).  
**Other Hogwarts Challenges:** IPC: 51 (Premature); 365: (63 - Crestfallen); Auction (D3A4 - Quote); Pinata (Medium - Auror); Seasonally; Writing Club; Writing Month; Dragon Bredding

**Other MC4A Challenges:** Shipping Wars (Stellar Legends - Baked Goods); Chimera Creator (Theme/Trope - Protector); Scavenger Hunt (Dim Sum); Fireworks (Adventure Writer); Community Garden (Chore List - Hugging); Summer Bingo (4D - Grey)  
**Representation:** Deaf Scorpius Malfoy; Supportive Malfoys; BSL; Beauxbaton Bound  
**Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: **Lyre Liar; Muck & Slime; Second Verse (Unwanted Advice; Spinning Plate; Nightingale; Middle Name; White Dress; Persistance Still; Ladylike; Not a Lamp); Chorus (Tomorrow's Shade; Mouth of Babes; Machismo; Bee Haven)  
**Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: **O3 (Orator; Oath)

**Word Count: **1,930 (Per GDocs) 

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sign language is used and described in this piece. Tags such as "said/asked" are used and descriptions of hand movements are made because it is how any other language is described with tonal queues and tagged in written form as well.

* * *

**Summary: **When Scorpius receives his letter to Beauxbaton, Draco has second thoughts on having his son attend a formal school.

**Rated: **K

**Genre: **Family

**Warning Tag: **N/A

* * *

You can't lose something you never had.

\- How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days

* * *

To See is To Hear

It was no secret that the birth of Scorpius was what Draco would call a blessing that graced his and Astoria's life. Not many could say they personally delivered their own child, after all, but it didn't come without its own new set of challenges. Though he was two months premature, there was something special in the fact that Scorpius chose to be born on the Winter Solstice. Despite the developmental setbacks Scorpius had to face as a result, he had shown them he was truly a fighter.

Draco had seen that kind of spirit out on the field, a rare sight, but something he recognized regardless. Being an Auror Medic had its intense moments from time to time, but it helped humble him in a way. He dealt with a lot of muggles, even tended to them on occasion before they were oblivated, giving him a new perspective and outlook on their world.

Astoria was the one who encouraged him to train under her mother to become a healer, and despite his bluntness and lack of bedside manners (though it was effective toward stubborn ministry employees and aurors), he took to it like a duck to water. It certainly was better than any office job at the Ministry, even if he still had a desk there with his name on it. It was what first revived his place in a post-war society. He even went so far as to practice some muggle methods, a feat that so few chose to do, to better his practice and himself.

When it was confirmed that Scorpius's hearing was never going to develop at his sixth month check up, it didn't stop Draco in researching the muggle alternative offered to them to teach their son and themselves to communicate. He found it fascinating that something like sign language existed and was invented by muggles. It was like magic in and of itself, developing a language, and it would be a crime to discredit their brilliance behind it. Instead, it made him grateful and yet ashamed for how little he used to think of them.

Despite making sure that Scorpius grew up never knowing the lack of hearing was an obstacle for him, Draco still looked for other ways to better help his son. By the time it was Scorpius' eighth birthday, he had long since given up the search when the only thing he found would possibly alienate his son even more. It was a muggle device that not only required surgery, but also an entirely different thing to learn and adapt to. Not to mention that being around magic would likely ruin it anyway, it wasn't a risk he wanted to take.

With the years of being able to teach Scorpius to sign, lip read, and having a tutor to help him learn nonverbal magic were privileges Draco could still access with the influence of his wealth, but it soon became clear that allowing Scorpius to attend formal school was going to be one of the biggest challenges to date for him. Draco wasn't sure how he felt about that, and it sat heavily on his mind.

"Draco?" the soft, velvety voice of Astoria pulled him from his thoughts.

It was late, and Draco was held up at his boss' office to finish up the reports that came in from ministry accidents that day while Healer Greengrass—his mother-in-law and former mentor—took an early day to celebrate her anniversary. Astoria entered the office holding up a steamer basket in one hand and a thermos in the other.

"I brought you supper along with some news," she continued, placing the meal in front of Draco before taking a seat. She pulled a letter from her purse and held it up. "I thought we could open it together."

He saw the high quality parchment that made up the envelope. It's soft tinted blue shimmered in the light as it moved in Astoria's hand screamed Beauxbaton before he laid eyes on the soft blue wax seal with its coat of arms embossed on it.

"Scorpius' letter," was all he said.

Astoria's smile faltered some at the lack of enthusiasm in his tone, but decided to busy herself by preparing the tea instead.

"I've thought about this a lot lately and…" Draco swallowed, laying the envelope down, "I think it'd be better for him to learn from home."

A scoff was the only response he got, and he couldn't bear to look Astoria in the eye when he accepted the tea cup.

"We've talked about this, Draco. Beauxbaton is the best option for him. His only friend is going there, it will do them both good to have each other while they start this new adventure. He needs structure and a world outside of our own to experience," she reasoned. "We cannot allow something we refused to make an obstacle become one now. Scorpius is more than capable of thriving and adapting."

"And what if no one accepts him? If not for the name he bears but for something everyone else takes for granted?" Draco countered, abandoning the dim sum to comb his fingers through his hair.

"As his parents, these things will always be something we worry about, but we can't allow them to hold our son back." Astoria reached for an arm, giving it a squeeze. "Perhaps we should simply ask what Scorpius would want instead of assuming for him? But I'm sure you and I both know what he will say."

Draco nodded slowly, knowing that it was the best course of action. She always knew how to reason with him when he got like this, and he knew she was right in needing to include Scorpius with something essentially changing his very life.

"Okay." Draco pulled her hand up to kiss her knuckles, finally looking at her fully since she first came in. "Thank you for supper. I'm sorry for being late."

"Don't worry about that. Trust me, my mother was over the moon at your offer." Astoria nudged the steamer basket when he released her hand. "Eat, you will feel better. And don't work too late, Scorpius wanted to share something with us."

She leaned in to kiss Draco, hovering just a moment to whisper, "I think he lost another tooth."

* * *

Draco found himself hiding in his home office the following evening, bringing a lot of work home with him to use as an excuse to try and avoid the conversation with Scorpius attending school. He should have known that Astoria knew his tactics by heart now, so it wasn't long until Scorpius entered and came to sit in front of Draco with a look of determination on his face.

He leaned forward some, giving Scorpius his undivided attention, but before he could ask a question, Scorpius placed the pale blue parchment on the desk.

"I really want to go, Father," Scorpius signed, "Mum said they're the best, and I have been practicing my French with Aster, who is also going. It isn't too much different from what I already know, honestly. I'll have a tutor and everything."

"That isn't the problem," Draco replied, visibly sighing, "I am worried about things outside of our control. About it not meeting your expectations. I don't want you to be disappointed or upset."

Scorpius' shoulders dropped, crestfallen. His gaze fell to the letter written in French before him. Draco gently waved a hand in his line of sight to get his attention again, grey eyes locking briefly.

"I know your mother has arranged everything with the school to help you find your footing there, I just want to make sure that you are prepared for things to not be what you expect," Draco continued, making sure to clarify what he meant.

Scorpius pointed at his ear aggressively. "It is because I cannot hear, you think I cannot handle it. That is unfair, Father."

Draco motioned to decline the accusation, but Scorpius continued to sign quickly in aggravation, finding the lack of trust and faith from Draco disheartening. It was difficult to register what he was saying, but he knew that it was misplaced anger.

After Scorpius essentially yelled at Draco, the frustration drained from his son's face and he slumped back in his chair, defeated. Draco felt utterly horrible at the implications placed behind what he said, something he didn't think Scorpius would catch. He was very wrong, and he should have known better.

Draco rubbed his forehead, distressed by the conversation. Scorpius was looking away with his arms folded in front of him, making sure that he showed he was not happy. Draco waved a hand again, making sure that Scorpius was paying attention before gesturing to drink from an invisible cup. Scorpius sighed in exasperation before nodding, though he made a point to continue to keep himself turned away from Draco.

Dizzy appeared moments later with a tea tray, signing to Scorpius that she brought his favorite baked goods with her before giving him a pat on the arm and leaving. Scorpius grabbed one of the jammy dodgers and already prepared a cup of tea, still ignoring Draco.

After dressing his own tea, Draco let out a soft sigh as he watched Scorpius all but scarf down the treat. Dizzy always knew how to ease the tension in a room or comfort a distraught Scorpius. He decided to move from his desk chair to the one beside Scorpius to be closer, grabbing the letter in the process. Placing a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, he got his son's attention again and handed him the letter.

"I will always want you to be the best you can be, and you know that I do not or ever will find your lack of hearing a problem by any stretch of the word," Draco signed slowly, wanting to show emphasis where it mattered. "I know it will never hold you back. Do not let others show you otherwise, either."

He could already see Scorpius' face light up at the realization, but he continued with his statement.

"Remember to always take it slow and you will do great. I know you can do anything you put your mind to and succeed. But if you get there and you don't think you can handle it, do not be afraid to tell us. There is no shame in that, and we will always be proud of you."

Scorpius smiled brightly, taking the letter, he touched his fingers to his lower lip and motioned it forward and downward, Draco repeated the gesture.

"We have nine months to get ready, how is your French penmanship?" Draco asked after a long embrace.

Scorpius flattened his hand and motioned it back and forth in the air like a rocking boat before shrugging it off and adding that his Chinese calligraphy is better. Draco chuckled at that, knowing that he was also rusty at both. Astoria was far better at maintaining Scorpius' writing practice than he had been, but there was no harm in fixing that.

Scorpius put his tea cup back on the tray and made to get up before Draco grabbed his attention again. Holding up his right hand, Draco kept his two middle fingers against his palm while holding up the other three. Holding it for a moment, he then placed his closed fist over his heart, smiling softly.

Scorpius stole another hug from him before signing, "I love you, too." back.


	20. Make or Break

**Competition/Challenge Block:  
Written for/Stacked with:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Term 12); Monthly Challenges for All (Year 3)  
**House:** Ravenclaw

**Term (Assignment):** Term 13 - Assignment 4  
**Subject (Task): **Survival Skills Task 2 (Write about someone making a change in their life.)  
**Other Hogwarts Challenges:** IPC: 939. [Make or Break]; 365 [101. Faint]; Auction 20-3 [Astoria Greengrass]; Pick a Wick [21. Oak Moss: [Emotion] Calm]; Build A Breakfast [33. Walnuts: [Word] Conclusion]; Writing Month

**Word Count:** 1,637

* * *

**Summary: **Astoria hated secrets, and she especially hated that she kept one of her family's biggest secrets from someone she really cares for. It was time to change that.

**Rated: **K

**Genre: **General

**Warning Tag: **References Chronic/Terminal Illness

* * *

**Make or Break**

Astoria wasn't sure when her heart decided it had fallen for Draco, but she fell quite hard anyway. Even among the wreckage the war left behind for the survivors to pick up after. The Greengrasses were one of the few who dived head first into the relief efforts and rebuilding programs in order to help restore the magical world to its better, brighter future.

Helen Greengrass was an excellent healer. She took her practice and her oath very seriously and made sure the same core values were taught to her daughters. Morpheus Greengrass possessed similar traits, being an Unspeakable had him more reserved and stealthy in his ways, but his methods were effective, precise, and to the point.

It molded Daphne and Astoria into who they were. They didn't care about pointless things like their bloodline holding superiority to their magical abilities. Being able to see through the political hogwash a lot of their peers parroted from their parents made it easy for them to choose their friends. Though the Greengrasses were well respected by those around them on the surface, it didn't come with a layer of disdain and jealousy.

Astoria knew loving someone like Draco wasn't going to be easy, and her family had cautioned her in her decision to pursue him, but supported her choice anyway. When a Greengrass set their sights on something, they never give up until all respectable options are exhausted, after all. And that is what she did.

Of course, she knew her family was far from transparent as they appeared to be on the surface, they had their own secrets to harbor, much to Astoria's dislike. It was treated as an embarrassment, a black on an otherwise spotless heritage. A bloodborne curse that had been dormant for almost four generations now was no longer going to be a tool for entrapment, a weapon for guilt and pity, a shameful secret.

Doing a twirl in front of the floor length mirror a fina time, she took in her mint green dress. It was her eighteenth birthday today, and Draco had kindly asked her parents if he could take her for the afternoon before the pre-planned evening party. She suspected he had something special planned, but she was going to beat him to it. He had a right to know what he was getting himself into, and being rejected would be understandable if it came from him after.

She wiped invisible tears from her eyes, taking a collective breath to calm herself. A velvet pouch sat on the top of the vanity in front of her, concealing a jade infused ring that was once her mother's grandfather's. Astoria planned to present it to Draco, and was prepared to accept whatever his answer would be.

"I am ready."

Dizzy appeared then, bowing low. "Master Malfoy is in the foyer, Young Miss."

Astoria gave herself a nervous smile, grabbed the velvet pouch and her handbag where she placed it, and turned to regard Dizzy.

"Thank you, Dizzy. Would you take me to him, please?"

She took the marble-colored hand of her house elf and felt the pull of magic sweep them downstairs.

She met the steel-grey eyes with a confident smile. Thanking Dizzy, she offered her hand out to Draco, who accepted it and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Beautiful as always, 'Stori," he said.

Astoria admired him for a moment as well, noticing that he was wearing the silver tie she gifted him on his own eighteenth birthday. It reminded her of the stuffy coming-of-age parties she had attended, his included, but his was thankfully more special than the others since it was when she officially became acquainted with Draco during it.

"You are quite dashing yourself," Astoria replied, noticing the sparkle of his eyes. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

Draco side-along apparated to the apparition point in Diagon Alley where they quietly slipped out into muggle London from the Leaky Cauldron. It was a special thing they did to get away from their world from time to time. The pub they favourited appeared before they knew it, and they were soon settled in at the booth near the back that overlooked the for in the road. The park where Astoria had first cracked Draco's facade, revealing how broken and hurt he really was in a post-war world. His reality was much different than hers before. Now that the dust has settled and family debts were being paid, their lives have crossed and blended together so much there wasn't a memory without him in it anymore.

"I remember when I first brought you here," Astoria said, lightly gripping his hand that rested on the table. "Everything was so different then."

He gave a curt nod in reply, shifting his gaze to meet hers.

"So much has changed since then, and so have you."

"And yet you've never swayed yourself, and a solid constant I didn't know I needed," Draco stated, a secretive, genuine smile ghosting his lips. "I'd need an eternity in order to give back to you."

Astoria bit her lip, averting her eyes to watch the motorcars drive by. This was happening quicker than she anticipated, and she wasn' sure if she should ease into it or just dive in feet first.

"Some things are deceiving, but you can't blame a siren for their nature, right?"

Draco chuckled, it sounded like music.

"Are you saying you're a siren?"

"Would it change whatever we are calling us?" she asked, ,testing the waters.

He gave a shrug. "Should it?"

"Mm."

"Astoria?"

She turned her attention away from the window and back to Draco, feeling the nerve bubble. "Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I mean, it will be, I hope," she stammered.

She saw the worry etch on his face. It was an unusual thing for Astoria to sound so uncertain about something. It was now or never, it seems.

"Remember me telling you that I wanted to know the real you in time, and you have been so willing to do that even though I told you it was completely in your hands."

"Yes," Draco replied slowly.

Astoria took a deep breath. "Well, it is my turn to be honest and open with you. No more secrets.

"My family, we married into a blood curse. It's a long, boring story, but it came from my father's side at some point."

She paused a moment to gauge Draco's reaction and allowed him to process what was just said. He was focused completely on her, absorbing everything.

"Anyway, it's a fickle thing, really. Something that has been dormant for at least three generations. Poor magic on their part."

She was rambling, even though it was true, the curse hadn't shown itself in a while, but the symptoms were already surfacing with her. Astoria first started noticing them two years ago, but she won't get an official diagnosis until after her party.

"So you're saying you're sick?" Draco inquired after a long, quiet spell.

Astoria closed her eyes, trying to not coil into herself at the question.

"I'm saying that, no matter what, I hope you understand why I didn't want to share this with you until it was appropriate. My family wants to pretend it doesn't even exist, but I wanted you to know."

She risked a glance his way, seeing the worried build up behind those gorgeous eyes. Her evasiveness was only making things worse.

"I've developed a couple of symptoms, yes," Astoria finally said, "Fainting spells and uncontrollable shakes. Manageable ones, but still enough to cause concern. I'll be getting tested tonight to confirm it, but I really want you to kno w it was important for you to know regardless of the results."

A long breath escaped her, feeling relieved to have her secret be known to someone she deeply cared about. Now that it was out in the open, she was ready for whatever outcome that came.

"I see."

The silence stretched on, but Astoria wanted to give him time to think about what she said. Their lunch was soon picked through, leaving nothing left for them to occupy themselves with. She grew restless now, avoiding any further mention of the subject. She kept trying to quietly signal for him to say something.

Once the quiet became too much, Astoria got to her feet and offered her hand. "Come with me? Please?"

Draco appeared guarded, almost mirroring his behavior from their very first, albeit unofficial, date. It was that calculating look, the one she knew he'd have. To her, it held some promise. He accepted her hand and she couldn't help but smile. Leading him out of the pud and onto the streets of London. Draco fell into step beside her but continued to hold her hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but she pressed her fingers to her lips, asking him to wait.

When they entered the quiet park, she released his hand moved ahead of him.

"I know that all of this is quite a shock, and I know I should have told you it sooner, but it will take a long time for the illness to claim me." Astoria turned to face him, discreetly pulling the velvet bag out of her handbag in the meantime. "But there is one thing I'm absolutely sure about is I want to spend my life with you, if you'll have me."

She presented the jade infused ring, and the startled and shocked look on Draco's face was satisfying. He stared at the ring in her hand for several seconds, taking in the polished wood grain surrounding the jade band. Astoria heard herself squeak suddenly, being pulled into a hug with Draco unexpectedly. She wrapped her arms loosely around him.

"Only if you'll have me," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

_Originally Written For:_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**Monthly Challenges for All**

**Word Count: **1,637

**Originally Written: **September 2020


End file.
